


Beethoven

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: An unexpected guest joins Kyungsoo's boring university student daily routine.Who knew that this little addition to his life would give him such an incredible opportunity?- Kind of a university au but not really.- Lots of fluff and emotions.- Main ship is Chanyeol/Kyungsoo. Side ships are Kris/Suho and the very merry Chen/Baekhyun/Xiumin ot3 friendship!- Kai Sehun and Lay are added!It's the first piece I'm publishing, I hope it will be recieved well ! I'm having a lot of fun writing it so far.I thought it'd be a good idea to start softly.





	1. Fluffy

 

It was another chilly day today.   
When Kyungsoo went out this morning he didn't even realize he was stepping in soft snow before reaching the park right across from the university he's attending. It was the end of february, and that means he has to start working on his last assignment for the finals soon. It is due june, as it has been every school year. But this year is special, this year is the final year he will ever have to do such an assignment.  
Kyungsoo will soon be graduating from university! Everytime he thought about it he started feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. This step in his life will be the door to his future. All he hopes is to find a decent job he wouldn't suffer too much doing, and living a simple life where he could treat himself to delicious meals from time to time. Everybody deserves that, right?

A loud yawn escaped him as he stepped into the big university building, finally remembering to take out his earbuds. Haa, how he hates having to stop in the middle of a song. Especially when it's a song by his new favourite not well known artist called Park Chanyeol.   
Kyungsoo found him by accident on the music app because of a typo in the search bar, and ever since then he hasn't stopped listening to him and admiring him. Park Chanyeol's voice is so deep and raspy, so jazzy yet sharp.. Kyungsoo could listen to him and only him for days. A night without listening at least once to Park Chanyeol's cover of 'Hug Me' is not going to be a good night.

When he entered his classroom Kyungsoo saw that his professor was already there, sitting down at his table and sipping on a big mug filled with coffee. Kyungsoo really liked his professor, Sir Kim Junmyeon, a lot. First of all, he was so handsome! Especially when he wears his glasses. Secondly, his voice is really soothing and soft, which is great, since Kyungsoo is pretty sensitive to noises and voices. One of his previous professors had the worst voice in the world... sounding much like a croaking toad after it's been driven over by a truck... so loud and unpleasant. That was when Kyungsoo did the unexpected and skipped classes a lot, as many as he could afford. Luckily that professor still liked him a lot so he could pass it without any problems.

The day passed by fast and since Kyungsoo was in no hurry he stayed with Kim Junmyeon and chatted while going out of the university's grounds. It was hard to explain, but Kyungsoo felt like Junmyeon had a sort of.. motherly vibe. It was very easy for Kyungsoo to get along with him, maybe because Junmyeon is so young and friendly.  
When they reached the gates and parted ways with a friendly wave to each other, Kyungsoo noticed a silver sparkling clean Tesla model S car parked nearby. Wow, this is one hell of an expensive car. He'd never seen it around here before, who could it belong to?  
Surprisingly, the one walking towards the car was no other than Kim Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was sure it is a mistake, there is no way Junmyeon - his modest yet fashionable professor, would own such a luxurious car.. And Kyungsoo's guess was correct. The car doesn't belong to him, it belongs to the person at the driver's seat.

The man sitting at the wheel looked very tall, his head was nearly touching the roof of the car and his shoulders were broad. Combine that with his unique style of clothes, yellow colored glasses, and a spikey hairstyle, and you get a very special looking man. Kyungsoo tried squinting his eyes to see a little better into the car, but all he managed to catch was just Junmyeon entering it and the fancy car driving away right past him. It's none of his business, it's not like it matters to him who it was or what his professor is doing, but it didn't stop him from getting lost in thoughts. He did hear some rumours about Junmyeon dating a very rich person before, could it be that tall man?  
Kyungsoo sighed out, his warm breath created a little puff of vapor in front of him. Did it get colder than before? The snow from the morning stayed the same. Bright white spreaded in every exposed area nobody stepped at yet. After tightening his scarf around his neck Kyungsoo pulled out his earbuds and stuck them in his ears.

He was in his own world of melody once again. Park Chanyeol's music really had this effect on him. He didn't even notice that his head was bobbing lightly to the beat when he passed through the park. It seems nobody has stepped a foot in it since morning, the snow is so white and clear for the most part. As nervous as Kyungsoo is for his upcoming school work for his final assignment, right now he didn't feel any of the stress at all. The emptiness of the park was almost addicting. During the summer you would normally see children playing, parents watching over them from the benches, and it would be noisy with life.

Right at the edge of the park, Kyungsoo suddenly came to a cease. Confused by the little sounds he heard from beyond the music, he gently took one earbud out and turned, looking around the kids' playing area from where he stood. It must be nothing.. it sounded like a little animal's noise but he can't see anything around except for the whiteness of the untouched snow.  
Kyungsoo wanted to continue on his way. When he gets back to his little apartment he can cook himself some nice warm soup with the carrots he bought the previous day. But the noise stopped him again. _What is this...?_ This time he was really intrigued, the sound is so small yet so desperate. He can't tell if it belongs to a cat or a dog, maybe even a raccoon or a squirrel. With the music still playing through his one harnessed earbud he went to the playground and started kneeling down near various rides. 

Out of the blue, a little black fluffy animal ran out from behind the slide and right towards him. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. _Is this a dog? How can a dog be THIS tiny and fluffy? It looks like an actual toy!_ Kyungsoo's eyes were blinking in surprise when he saw the little critter rushing to him clumsily. Its fur was so curly and it was wearing a little white pet jacket. _How adorable._    
Kyungsoo smiled, still a little stunned, before reaching his hand to the ball of black curls. The dog nuzzled itself into Kyungsoo's hand, and he could feel how cold this dog's fur is. Who knows how long it has been out here? No trail of a human soul was seen in this park since the morning. The little cluts started licking Kyungsoo's fingers with his tiny tongue, and that was the moment Kyungsoo couldn't hold back his inner emotions about the cuteness. He laughed and started talking to the little dog with a baby voice before picking it up in his arms and opening his coat, placing it inside and zipping the coat back up.

Kyungsoo then gently checked the dog's neck for a collar. _Phew.. there is a collar._ He looked down at it, hoping to see the phone number of the owner, but all that was carved into the tag was a music note.   
"Hah.. really..? Are you Beethoven or something..?" Kyungsoo let out a disappointed sigh and recieved a tiny bark as a reply.

Well, it's decided now. He cannot just turn back. This little cute lost dog would die if it'd stay outside in this freezing temperature. Kyungsoo stayed in the park for much longer than he expected, standing by the outer fence and looking around with hopes of finding the owner, but to no avail. Nobody was outside at all in this weather. He long ago already put his earbuds away and even without music, thanks to his sleepy new friend, the time passed pretty quickly. Having a sleepy little dog hidden in his coat made him feel a whole lot more tired than he thought he was. So much in fact, that he yawned more times than he could count. This is taking too long.. It's not reasonable that a person would leave this puppy outside just like this, not when it has such a fancy looking pet-jacket and a personally carved collar. 

It became darker above him, and even though the skies were clouded, Kyungsoo could still see some stars shining through the gaps. Giving a glance at the little dog sleeping in his coat helped him make his mind up. It's not too bad if he would take care of it for a while, right? Just for a little while, until he finds the owner. Tomorrow morning he will definitely call the pet center to make sure he can bring it in and see if this puppy has a chip that'll give away its owner's whereabouts.

Kyungsoo got back to his apartment on the 4th floor, one arm holding the pup and the other unlocking the door and closing it up behind him. He let out a sigh of relief, his apartment was so much warmer than the freezing temperature outside. _I guess no soup today.._ He thought to himself while gathering some pillows and an old jacket to create a sort of bed for the little guest he brought over. Unfortunately, the fluff woke up from its slumber, and once being put on the bed-like construction Kyungsoo could manage, began whining.  
Such weak little sounds. Kyungsoo's heart couldn't handle it, and after scanning through his fridge he found some chicken leftovers.  
"That would do. You better appreciate it.." Kyungsoo then realized he has no idea whether this dog is a male or a female, nor does he know its name, clearly.  
"Fluffy."   
He announced. That's a proper name for such a curly pup. The chicken came warm out of the microwave, and Kyungsoo carefully cut it to small edible pieces for his new friend. 

After placing the plate down on the floor and watching how Fluffy ate it eagerly, he gently pulled its back legs upwards and checked. Ah, so it is a male.  
"Alright Fluffy, when you finish just sleep, 'kay?"  
Kyungsoo hoped the tiny one understood what he said. He couldn't help but rub the pet's back for a bit while looking at him eat. It was just so cute! Before heading to his small bedroom, Kyungsoo made sure to leave a little bowl with water. He also made sure not to close his door, in case Fluffy would need anything during the night. After a very quick shower Kyungsoo went back to check on Fluffy, he was sleeping against the pillow fort he built for him. Kyungsoo was relieved and with careful movements put the pup in it properly. He felt like he was melting from the cuteness, and couldn't help but take a picture of sleeping Fluffy with his phone. He then headed to his room and unfolded his mattress.

Lying face up, Kyungsoo covered his eyes with his arm and huffed out. He was pretty proud of himself for making the right decision. Honestly, even if he would never find the owner of this cute pup, he could just keep it as his own. It's not that much trouble to take care of a dog, especially such a small one. Maybe it's a start of a new chapter in his life! The idea of owning a dog was always floating in his mind as he grew up. 

 _Wait. Wait a minute._  
What is he going to do with Fluffy tomorrow? Or for the rest of the week? He cannot just leave such a tiny dog alone in his apartment. Not only the apartment might suffer some damage, but also Fluffy himself might be harmed.  
Kyungsoo rolled to his side with a sigh. So before calling the pet center he will have to ring Kim Junmyeon to ask for premission to bring Fluffy with him to class. He wasn't as worried anymore thinking about it. Junmyeon would definitely allow Fluffy to be there. If Kyungsoo would get a leash before class it would be acceptable for sure.  
Kyungsoo then took his earbuds again and plugged them to his phone, playing his usual night time lullaby - Park Chanyeol's cover of 'Hug me'.

 


	2. Coffee

 

Mmm.. Something is.. Wet..?  
When Kyungsoo woke up that morning he was slightly surprised to discover a black ball of fur in front of him. Not only that, but an enthusiasticly licking ball of fur. His whole face has been carefully taken care of by little Fluffy in front of him. For a few seconds Kyungsoo was still not himself, and forgot about the guest he had chosen to accept into his life yesterday. But quickly enough he came back to his senses and a wide happy smile spreaded across his lips.

"Good morning little Fluffy.. Yes, yes I'm awake..." Kyungsoo groaned out before stretching and sitting up, the little cluts climbed up on his lap and began wagging its tail with excitement. It's almost as if Fluffy knows that he will be going on an adventure to the university today. Kyungsoo laughed to himself before picking the pup up in his palms and nuzzling their noses together. 

"You are so unfairly cute, you know that? I can't believe any normal person would have left you in the park like that..."   
Really, who would do such a thing? Truthfully speaking, this dog is so small that it must be easy to lose it out of sight. Kyungsoo knew he needs to stop thinking about it and begin his day properly.

Just like yesterday's plan, first - call Kim Junmyeon to recieve premission to bring Fluffy to class, second - call the pet center and ask to bring him in to check for a chip, and last - stop to buy a leash before getting to university. Not too bad.   
Kyungsoo was never the type to get bored or depressed over repetetive daily routines, he was generally positive and hard working. But having a little change in his schedule was always exciting and refreshing. Even though Kyungsoo was the one who saved the curled pup's life, in some sense he himself felt thankful.  
A little beeping sound echoed from near his mattress. Kyungsoo's arm naturally grabbed his phone up and after a quick check he saw a message has been recieved.

[ Prof. Junmyeon: Kyungsoo, are you free after today's class? I need some help making copies of some papers for the other class. It would take me half the time if you'd help. I'll treat you to a coffee in return - promise! ]

It isn't the first time he was asked by his professor to help with making copies. Either Junmyeon simply doesn't know how to do it, or he is just very lazy. Kyungsoo let out a little sigh and patted Fluffy's soft fur while contemplating his options. If he helps his teacher he will get coffee in return - but it means he will be getting home late again. If he doesn't help his teacher nothing bad will happen - but he wouldn't get coffee, and the guilt would probably haunt him for at least a week.  
Kyungsoo got up from his mattress and folded it back to its spot at the corner of the small room before calling Kim Junmyeon.

"Hello? Kyungsoo?"  
"Good morning Professor, I saw your message. I can help out, but I have a favor to ask of you.."

Kyungsoo yawned while listening to a weird rustling sound coming from the other's line. Stepping out of his room he felt something wet under his foot. _Oh no.._ He didn't need more than a glance to realize what he just stepped into. _Oh my goddd....._ He thought to himself with frustration, his shoulders falling loose by the sides of his body and his eyes raising up to the ceiling. He stood like this for a while, letting out a grunt of discomfort.

"...-soo? Kyungsoo? Are you there?"  
"Ah... yes, Junmyeon."  
"What happened? You sounded angry just now, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, yes, it's just--.. Yesterday I found a little dog in the park, and even though I waited for hours the owners didn't come."  
"Whoa, you took a puppy in? I didn't expect it of you! Haha."

Kyungsoo let out another sigh, while holding the phone as best as he could against his ear with his shoulder, he started cleaning up the little puddle that Fluffy has left in front of his room during the night. 

"I don't know how to take care of pets, and I can't leave him alone in my apartment.. If I buy a leash for it, is it alright to bring him to class? I'll keep him in my bag or something. He is really small and quiet."  
It should be alright, Fluffy hasn't caused any troubles so far. He's just a puppy so it makes sense he wouldn't be able to control his bowels very well in a stranger's house. Kyungsoo warmed up the very last bit of chicken leftovers and cut them to tiny pieces for his guest.

"Hahaha, this really sounds unreal. Did you really take a puppy in?" his professor was laughing on the line. If he wants to laugh they can do it over a coffee after he helps him with the papers.  
"Alright, bring him with you. I have a dog at home as well, I could give you some tips." Junmyeon's voice sounded very soft, as if he suddenly started thinking about his own dog at home. _At home.. At home?_ Does it mean Junmyeon is not at his home right now? It's six and half in the morning.  
Kyungsoo breathed out in relief to get the premission, if Junmyeon really has experience with dogs it could be helpful. Right before he was about to speak again Kyungsoo suddenly heard a deep voice coming from the background of Junmyeon's surroundings.

"Junmyeon? Anyway, I will help you with the copies as well."  
"...Ah--, yes. I will see you at class then, Kyungsoo, thank you for agreeing to help."

The call ended, and Kyungsoo looked down at Fluffy with a little smile. So fluffy was allowed in class. That's very good for him, since it'll save up the energy he would have spent worrying about the clumsy black ball. While getting ready to go Kyungsoo made sure that Fluffy was warm and comfortable inside the bag he brought for him. It's a little carry-on bag with handles. He just filled it with the old sweater that was used for Fluffy's bed last night, and a little cushion to make sure it's soft enough inside and no harm will be done to the pup.

While on his way to university he stopped at the pet store on the main street two blocks away and bought the cheapest leash he found, along with a small pack of dog food and a little bag of dried jerky pieces as dog treats. He doesn't know how long Fluffy will be staying with him, so for the time being it's better to be prepared. In a situation where he finally finds the owner, he would just give them the rest of the dog-related items he bought since it would no longer be useful to him. Being resourceful is his speciality, so at the spare time he had on the way from the store to university he called the pet center and was delighted to know that he can bring Fluffy in for a check at any time of the day. That's great news! It means he wouldn't need to rush after helping Junmyeon with the copies.

Kyungsoo finally entered class, carrying his usual back-pack with study materials, a plastic bag with the pet foods he bought from the store, and another carry-on bag where Fluffy was napping with the leash already attached to his collar. The few students who were already in class turned their eyes to him. Kyungsoo usually really doesn't recieve a lot of attention, he is very quiet and nice, but noticeably shy around people he doesn't know well. But this time it's different, this time not only does he look like a black coated marshmellow, but he also carries two bags his classmates have never seen before.

It was surprisingly hot in the class, the others must have turned the heater on earlier to counter the cold weather outside. Kyungsoo sat down, putting the bags on the empty seat next to him and quickly pulling off his coat. Then just to make sure, he gently opened the Fluffy-containing bag and checked inside. _Still sleeping.. Phew._  
The only thing he didn't realize is that the two female students sitting right behind him could see the little cub in his bag, and couldn't help but squeal quietly from the cuteness of seeing someone as cute and handsome as Kyungsoo bringing a little curly puppy to class.  
They commenced a short excited interrogation with Kyungsoo, who just calmly replied in the friendliest way he could manage. It kind of made him feel a little giddy himself. It is pretty odd to see someone bringing a pet to class. Let alone a ball of cuteness such as Fluffy.  
Students proceeded entering the class, some of them gave Kyungsoo and his bag curious looks, and some just walked past without a second thought.

With 5 minutes left until the beginning of the lesson, the professor finally showed up. His hair looked a little frizzled and he had a new unique looking coat over his body. That coat is way too big to be owned by Junmyeon himself. It was too long and too colorful to fit with anything he was wearing. It must belong to whoever he was with this morning.  
Luckily Fluffy was behaving during the lesson. He was sleeping deep through half of it, and the other half he was too busy nibbling on the cushion in the bag and rolling around. From time to time some tiny noises were heard but he didn't bark or whine. At the moment the class ended, Kyungsoo became the center of attention again. A bunch of classmates asked him about Fluffy who, of course, played very well with all the hands that came to pet his soft fur. Eventually the crowd cleared out and Kyungsoo was surprised to see Junmyeon standing by the door with a smile.   
"He really is adorable! You named him Fluffy? it's a suitable name. Let's go to the printer room and talk there."

Kyungsoo agreed, following after his professor through the already known offices of the administry and into the little side room that contained a single big printer and a few shelves with different types of papers. After the door was closed Kyungsoo gently placed the bag down and pulled fluffy out to the floor. Junmyeon's smile was even wider than before and his eyes were shining through the glasses. 

"It's only expected that such a cute dog would find it's way to such a good caretaker." he said with a warm sincere tone.   
"I guess.. I bought him a leash this morning and some food and treats. I couldn't just leave him out there in the freezing snow.. he would have died." Kyungsoo replied. Indeed this puppy was lucky. He doesn't know many people who'd agree to take care of a dog they just found if they weren't prepared for it or had any experience with dogs.

"Professor, you said you have a dog at home, right? Does it have a chip? I plan to take Fluffy to the center to check it later."  
"You did the right thing, Kyungsoo. I'm sure he is thankful deep inside." Junmyeon answered while sliding papers into the big machine and staring at it with his finger ready to press at the buttons, but it was clear that he had no idea what he was supposed to press.  
Kyungsoo sighed and clicked the correct number, and the printer was set to the task.

"I have a dog at home, her name is Byul. I got her when she was a puppy as well and we inserted the chip at the first time we took her to the vet, as part of the prosedure........."  
Junmyeon kept talking and talking about his little dog Byul, and Kyungsoo was long gone in his own world of thoughts. Of course he nodded and hummed in agreement from time to time, acting as if he is actually following the conversation, but he really didn't. His eyes were following little Fluffy all over the place. The curled ball was running around the tiled floor and chewing some papers that were left under a shelf. This pup is so clumsy and silly. On one hand, Kyungsoo really hopes to find Fluffy's owners as soon as possible. They must miss him and his pet jacket and personalized collar. But on the other hand the idea of keeping Fluffy was really alluring to him. He never pictured himself living with a dog on his own, maybe only in the far future when he had already settled his life.  
"...--Oh, it finished." Junmyeon called out, neither of them realized how quickly the time passed.   
"So if you take Fluffy to the center later, let me treat you to some coffee? To thank you for the help." He added with a bright smile, gathering the pile of papers together into an ordered group and holding it in his arms.  
Kyungsoo meanwhile already placed the black little ball back in the bag and stood up. After a short moment of thought he nodded to his professor with a small smile.  
"I didn't do anything other than pressing the button.. Next time I can just text you the instructions over the phone instead." He shook his head and went outside of the office, and out of the building itself. While standing near the gates Kyungsoo looked around. There was no fancy silver car parked outside today. He was still curious about the man in the car, but he can't just ask his professor such an intimate question. As close as they are, Junmyeon is still his professor, and a good friend, so he wouldn't want to intrude into a private subject.

Junmyeon finally got to the gate and they began walking towards the main street to the small coffee shop that is way too expensive for Kyungsoo to be able to afford on his own. Kyungsoo felt a little awkward to be in such a place, not because he was scared but because he thought its unfair that he would not be the one paying for his own consumption of highly priced menu items. The place was nice though, because they allowed Fluffy to roam around freely. There weren't many customers either. Most likely because the weather has gotten even colder than yesterday, and nobody enjoys being outside even if it's only to get to a coffee shop.  
It was pleasant to sit like this and just chat. Junmyeon was doing most of the chatting, but there were no shaky moments between the two of them. Once Kyungsoo graduates he knows that he would stay in contact with Junmyeon for sure. The only thing that was different this time than the other times the two of them went out for a coffee together, other than the location itself, was the fact that Junmyeon actually paused talking from time to time to respond to his phone's beeps. He was texting someone. Not that is it bad or anything, Kyungsoo actually thought it was really nice that Junmyeon who was known to be a little bit of a tough nut to crack, finally began getting closer with someone. It must be the man from yesterday, the voice he heard on the phone earlier this morning. 

They spoke about movies, about dogs and about food, and after a long story about that one time Junmyeon ate at this huge restaurant where he got a huge meal and recieved a huge bill, the two decided its time to part ways. 

"Let me know if you need any more help with Fluffy, alright?" Junmyeon said calmly while recieving his card back after paying.  
"I will. Thank you Junmyeon." Kyungsoo bowed his head down to his professor gratefully. He really was thankful. Having a person he can trust like this in case something happens really takes a stone of anxiety out of his heart. Kyungsoo kneeled down and attached Fluffy back on the leash, thinking he could walk him properly on the way to the bus station, but the snow was a little bit too thick and if the little curly pup would step outside he would be covered from head to paw. So the dog was picked up yet again into the bag. He will have to figure out a way to allow Fluffy to empty himself without freezing outside.

While thinking of ways to let the little one relieve himself, Kyungsoo's attention was directed towards a car. Not just a car, THE car. It's the same car from yesterday, the fancy grey one that sparkles from how clean it is. The engine wasn't on this time, it was parking there empty. Did Junmyeon tell that man to pick him up from the coffee shop?  
Kyungsoo turned his head and looked back towards the place he just left, Junmyeon was..... kissing the man. He was standing up on the tip of his toes and kissing the tall car owner.

Kyungsoo quickly spun back to his path and started walking faster than he ever did before. His heart was thumping, and it seems Fluffy noticed the urgency and barked a few times in the shaky bag. W-Whoa.... Kyungsoo really didn't expect to see this. He felt like he just saw something he definitely wasn't supposed to see. It was weird for him that his professor was kissing another man, but at the same time he couldn't help but get a little thrilled.

\---

Four days passed by and Kyungsoo was back at the park again. It has been untouched since the moment the weather had gotten colder. The snow was so clear and comforting to look at. So Fluffy doesn't have a chip. The vet at the pet center said that since the puppy is so young the owner probably didn't even have time to get him through it yet. It was both good and bad news for Kyungsoo. Guilt was growing inside him when he thought of the owners who must miss their young puppy. But is this guilt greater than the happiness of being able to keep him? His feelings were conflicted. During these days he had grown attached to the little dog, and if it would take any longer for the owner to show up it really would cause an emotional damage to Kyungsoo. He already got used to having this tiny friend at his place. He learned so much and his life was brightened by this unplanned fall of events. It would be extremely difficult to let Fluffy go now.

It was getting dark as he crossed through the park and walked near the kids' playground. Just like any other day Kyungsoo was sure he wouldn't see a single living soul in the area, but today he noticed an unfamiliar car parking right at the front of the park. _Hey, it isn't legal to park in this spot.._ Whoever parked here must not be from the area. But the car didn't have any snow on it like the rest of the parking cars, the engine was still warm.   
Kyungsoo began looking around. There weren't any shops nearby that could be the reason someone would park here.. _So why..?_

"...--EN!! TOBEN!! Where are you?!" A deep voice suddenly echoed around the park. Kyungsoo tightened the grip on the bag and walked back into the park, noticing a tall lean man, with a coat almost as long as his own height, running around from side to side and calling out the name 'Toben' over and over again. What kind of name is this anyway?

All Kyungsoo intended was just to tell the man that he cannot park at the spot he did, since it blocks the pedestrian crosswalk. But the closer he got to the man the more restless Fluffy became in his bag. He started wiggling and barking, and by the time he was around 10 meters away from the tall man, Fluffy squeezed his way out of the bag, dropped to the soft snow and began clumsily clearing his way through the cold snow to him.  
"Hey-- Fluffy--!"

"TOBEN!! It's you!!" The man now turned towards Kyungsoo and Fluffy, falling down to his knees and spreading his arms for the tiny dog to jump into.   
"Ohhh I'm so sorry--!! I'm so glad you're alright!!" He continued speaking loudly, his voice sounding a little hoarse from the possibly long period of time shouting. He picked up the curly pup and squeezed it so tightly Kyungsoo was sure it'll burst, but Fluffy's tail was wagging with excitement and he continously licked the incredibly happy face of the man who held him.

Kyungsoo felt foreign all of a sudden. A heavy cold rock just fell down on his heart from seeing this happen in front of him, because he realized that this person was the real owner of his beloved new friend. It didn't take long before the man was up on his feet again, his knees covered in white, and his facial expression was radiating with bliss. Surprisingly, it actually made Kyungsoo feel a lot better, to see how ecstatic and satisfied this person was. It must have been a nerve wrecking experience to lose such a young puppy when the weather was so dangerous for it. Kyungsoo decided that instead of sadness, he would switch his own feelings into positive ones. He did something amazing, he saved the pet of this man, which from first glance, was very good looking.

The lengthy merry licked dude stepped closer to Kyungsoo, and without a second of hesitation wrapped his one free arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder, pulling him into an unexpected hug. Kyungsoo's body froze on spot as his cheeks and possibly even ears quickly changed their color into a bright shade of pink.  
"A-Ah.. uhm--..." Kyungsoo tried to begin a sentence, he wanted to congratulate this guy for being able to find his lost pet again, but the other's arm was holding around him so strongly that he couldn't form a single word.

"Thank you. Trully, thank you." He heard how honest his tone was, and any worries about having to deal with negative feelings from giving away his five days guest - vanished. The long arm finally released him from the tight hold and he could feel his lungs filling with cold air again.  
"I will pay you back, anything you want. I will take you out for a meal-- I will reserve you a ticket to my future concert-- I will pay with cash if you want!!" The guy's face was way too close to Kyungsoo's as he began chanting these statements out loud. Kyungsoo winced a little and leaned his upper body backwards, this invasion of personal space was something he wasn't familiar with. The man finally understood he was being a little too pushy, and took a small step back, reaching his hand out towards Kyungsoo with a content smile.  
 

"Nice to meet you. My name is Park Chanyeol."

 


	3. Slip

 

Silence..  
All Kyungsoo could do was stand there in silence.   
Park Chanyeol? THE Park Chanyeol he is so addicted to? THE Park Chanyeol he cannot go a day without listening to at least once?  
Kyungsoo's eyes began shaking from the shock, but he kept staring right up at the tall handsome man in front of him in awe. His cheeks and ears are still pink from the surprise hug he recieved, and he was sure that Park Chanyeol could hear his heartbreat from how fast and loud it was ringing in his ears. It seems Chanyeol noticed how stunned Kyungsoo became, so he let out a short honest laugh before lowering his hand, grabbing Kyungsoo's palm and shaking it gently. Kyungsoo noticed that his skin was really smooth to the touch, but the tips of his fingers were rough. Guitar players usually have rough fingertips due to constant string strumming.

"..Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo." He managed to finally mumble as his hand was released from the palm which was bigger than his own.  
"Nice to meet you Kyungsoo! You don't need to be so shocked, I just want to pay you back for saving and taking care of Toben." Chanyeol's voice was so deep and soothing, Kyungsoo realized he sounds exactly the same as the music he released.

Kyungsoo averted his eyes to, apperantly, Toben and felt how his shoulders are becoming tense and raising higher. This is ridiculous.. Park Chanyeol is standing right in front of him? All these days he was taking care of a dog that belongs to the one and only Park Chanyeol he adores so much? It feels like a dream. Is he hallucinating because he saw too much white snow lying around everywhere? Well, if it's a dream, might as well just be honest.

"I--...I'm a really big fan!" Kyungsoo finally said loud enough for it create an actual sentence and not an awkward mumble. He bowed down to Chanyeol with his eyes squinted shut, and when rising back up he opened them again and looked right at Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol had an excited smile after hearing it.  
_Ah.. I made him happy.._ Kyungsoo thought to himself before his hand was grabbed again. Chanyeol's expression looked as if he just remembered something important.

"Wait, is your account name 'DKSoo12' ? Are you the one that bought all of my songs and my album, left a comment on each one of them, and kept giving me hearts?!" Chanyeol's eyes opened so wide that Kyungsoo was sure they would pop out of his head soon, but how can he say anything about it? His own eyes always looked like that as well, even without opening them wide.

"Yes.. it is, how do you kno--"  
"I can't believe this!! I finally get to meet you!!"  
"...You... wanted to meet me..?"  
"Of course!! I wanted to meet whoever that person was and thank them personally for the support. Many have bought my songs and album but you are the only one who continues to show them love. Even today I saw that you added more hearts to at least 4 of them!"

Kyungsoo felt like the pink on his cheeks just turned multiple shades darker. This has to be a dream. How crazy is it? His own all-time favourite musician was actually aware of his existence? And wanted to meet him personally? Kyungsoo was sure he is going to burst at any moment. His eyes were once again averted away from the surprisingly handsome Park Chanyeol standing in front of him. Kyungsoo is so shy and embarrassed right now that he can't even make eye contact with his most admireable artist.

"Listen, Kyungsoo. I have to get going now. I parked in a place I shouldn't be parking and if I wait longer I would get a ticket.." Chanyeol said, putting a stop to Kyungsoo's spiraling anxious shyness.  
"Please give me your number. I owe you more than you can imagine, and I want to pay it back to my number #1 fan and dog saviour!" A smile crept back onto his lips and Kyungsoo could swear he will pass out soon. 

He is indeed shy, nervous and quiet around strangers, but this was a whole new level of embarrassment that he hadn't experienced before. Isn't he making a fool out of himself? But the way Chanyeol is looking at him is so gentle and warm, his eyes look like they are shining. That must mean that Chanyeol isn't just blabbering this up to get on Kyungsoo's good side, he really means what he says.

 

Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol his number and waved at him as he rushed back to his car that was blocking the crosswalk at the edge of the park. The car drove off and was long gone already, but Kyungsoo kept standing in the middle of the park still shaken from the encounter. So Chanyeol, the person he is a fan of, called HIM his number #1 fan? Insane.

So now he let go of Fluff-- Toben. And his life will continue the way it was before he found him. Except.. Park Chanyeol has his number, and said that he owes Kyungsoo 'more than he can imagine'. What does that even mean? He could have supported any artist he admired like that, yet Chanyeol was the only one he really did. He could have taken care of any lost dog he would have found, yet Toben was the exact one pup that belonged to Chanyeol. the coincidence was too great, and Kyungsoo decided he should just calm down and go on about his life before he will explode.

Kyungsoo took a long warm bath that evening to clear his thoughts and calm himself from the excitement. After getting out and finally settling down to sleep, he grabbed his phone to play his usual lullaby - but this time while knowing how the voice in his ears looks like.   
In the middle of him scrolling down the web to check the daily news a message was recieved and made his phone beep.

[ Unknown Number: Hey Kyungsoo! It's me Chanyeol! ]

Kyungsoo stared at the message for a while and found that he was actually smiling. So it is real. Haa! How lucky. He doesn't know exactly what kind of personality Chanyeol has yet, but getting the chance to be able to text an artist that he admires that much is definitely something to cherish. Another message beeped.

[ Park Chanyeol: Did you add me yet? Is this the right number? ]  
  -[ Sent: Yes, Chanyeol. It is Do Kyungsoo. ]

If Toben was still here he would have snuggled up against Kyungsoo's neck and fallen asleep hidden in him like that. He missed Toben a little bit, but this was all for the better. 

[ Park Chanyeol: Toben sends you a good night lick hahaha. ]  
  -[ Sent: What does the name Toben mean? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Beethoven. I don't care if it's a silly name. ]  
  -[ Sent: Better than mine. I called him Fluffy. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Hahahaha that's such a cute name. ]

Kyungsoo's smile was now undenyable. He was smiling widely to himself, and even a little snicker escaped him when he realised that Chanyeol's personality must be exactly what he imagined. 

  -[ Sent: Good night, Chanyeol. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Goodnight! ]

The next morning Kyungsoo was late to class for the first time this year. Most likely because he slept so well that night that even his alarm couldn't wake him up. When he entered the class all eyes were raised at him, everyone seemed surprised that he no longer carries the dog-containing bag with him.   
When the lessons ended Junmyeon approached him with a smile.

"Don't worry, I didn't mark that you were late. Where is Fluffy? Did you take him to a dog sitter?" He asked with curiousity and a raised eyebrow.  
"I met the owner yesterday. Fluffy's name is Toben."  
"Ahh! That is good! I'm sure the owner was happy to see that you took such good care of Toben for him."  
"He said he owes me. I guess pets really do have such a great meaning to people. It was like having a friend over when he was with me." Kyungsoo said, slowly sinking down in thoughts about the hours he spent trying to teach Toben to sit, or 'wrestled' the pup with his palm. Of course he couldn't tell his professor that the owner of Toben was actually his one most favourite musician of all times. That would just be too inconvenient.

\---

Weeks have passed, and Kyungsoo finally began working on his thesis for the final project. Normally he would have preferred to work with a partner or two. That way the amount of work splits between a few people and doesn't fall on a single person. But since it was the very final assignment it had to be done alone. So Kyungsoo began spending his days at the local library, surrounded by books and papers. He was a little old fashioned. In his opinion, it's better to write everything down by hand because it's the easiest to fix, and just then put it all up into the computer to print.

He would have done just fine on his own entirely, but his friendship with Chanyeol has been advancing notably well, that even a few hours without exchanging texts occured only at the late hours of the night. The change in his general mood has already began changing when he brought Toben in, and it only kept increasing since then. So much that he even began participating in class from time to time, and talking to the other students on his own accord. It could also be because most students stopped coming to the lessons since they were busy doing their projects, but either way it was a positive change that Kyungsoo could feel deep inside.

As funny as it has become, Park Chanyeol is now considered an actual friend. Sadly the two of them havent met again yet, due to Chanyeol's tight schedule and Kyungsoo's studying. But they kept texting, and Chanyeol even called Kyungsoo a few times when he had some free time.

So far Kyungsoo have learned that Chanyeol's older sister is a news broadcaster, that his parents own a restaurant that is also a coffee shop, that he is actually allergic to pets, that he loves watching movies and wants to watch them with Kyungsoo one day, that he once nearly fell off a bridge to make a crying child laugh, and that his love for Chanyeol's voice grows more and more everyday.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yah I'm finally going back home today   
[ Park Chanyeol: Where do you live? I'll pick you up at 6 and we can go watch a movie and eat somewhere ]  
  -[ Sent: Deal. The address is ___. I'll be down at 6. ]

Kyungsoo's heart was starting to thump, not from nervousness, but from excitement. He is finally meeting Chanyeol again, and it sounds like Chanyeol is just as happy to be seeing him as well.   
While getting back home from the library Kyungsoo noticed a familiar face walking down the street. It was still very cold and snowy, so the person seemed to be having trouble clearing their way through the snow without slipping.  
It was professor Junmyeon. He was wearing a fancy long coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck and it seemed like he just exit one of the stores. Kyungsoo should probably say hello when he gets closer to him. With his eyes focused on his professor he became a little worried when he noticed that Junmyeon started slipping without having anything to hold on to. It would be dangerous to fall on the pavement like this, there are countless cases of people who broke bones this exact same way.

Kyungsoo began rushing to his professor and when he looked like he was about to hit the ground Kyungsoo knew he was too far to reach him and help. The most he can do is get there as fast as he can to see if any damage has been caused to Junmyeon.

But to his surprise, Junmyeon's wrist was suddenly grabbed by an arm much longer than his, and he was unexpectedly easily raised right back up on his feet. Kyungsoo stopped where he was and watched how his professor lets out a sigh and turns around to face the man much taller than him, probably even taller than Chanyeol, and tapping his chest. The man was wearing a long dark coat himself, and dark sharp sunglasses even though the sun was well hidden behind layers of snowing clouds. It was that car owner again! The man Junmyeon kissed before! Kyungsoo hasn't said a word to his professor about the incident. As the time passed he wasn't even sure if he saw it correctly anymore. But seeing the same man holding around Junmyeon's waist this tightly and clearing some snow off of his hair was enough to confirm that Kyungsoo wasn't just seeing things.

Hidden in one of the tiny allys, Kyungsoo kept watching the two of them walking towards the parking lot. They were talking with each other and laughing. Junmyeon was smiling so brightly that Kyungsoo found it hard not to smile himself. Even the taller man had a smile on his lips. This is so weird but so marvelous at the same time. Junmyeon had a great reputation at the university among the students, but the other older professors often looked down on him because of his young age. So it made Kyungsoo very glad to see that Junmyeon can smile so truthfully like this and that he is being treated right. The two of them entered Junmyeon's car this time. It was a simple small dark colored car, an old model that was good exactly for Junmyeon's short drives to the university everyday.

When they drove off Kyungsoo let out a warm huff of air and continued on his way back home. He showered and decided it would be best to just be himself and not get too fancy about the approaching hang out with Chanyeol. Sliding on black jeans, grey long shirt, black and white striped sweater and a black jacket above it all. It would definitely be warm enough in case they will be doing something outside, and easily removed in case it gets too hot inside. He shouldn't overthink it, he is just meeting a friend.  
A friend that he had been admiring and listening to every single day for at least three years, but still, simply a friend.

The time has come, and when the alarm on his phone rang out to tell him it is five minutes before six in the evening, Kyungsoo picked it along with his wallet, slid them into his pocket, and left the apartment.  
At the end of the staircase right beside the main door of his building he was really not expecting to see Chanyeol standing with his back against the wall, scanning the street. He looked really good. Wearing the same long coat he first met him with, a black sweater underneath, and dark blue jeans that fit his long legs correctly. How long has he been standing there? It isn't even six yet and he is already here? It's so cold outside, he must be freezing if he stood there even more than a minute.

"Chanyeol, you're early. How long have you been standing out here?" Kyungsoo asked while walking towards his tall red nosed friend.

His reaction was really unpredicted. At the moment he saw Kyungsoo it looked like he was suddenly filled with life, even though a second ago he was standing almost like a dead statue by the wall.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Ahhh it's so good to see you again." Chanyeol said with a kind tone and placed himself by Kyungsoo's side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and starting to walk towards the street where Kyungsoo could already see his car parking.   
There was a certain warmth of peace filling Kyungsoo from the inside at this moment. Chanyeol just had this kind of special positive vibe.   
Almost like a contagious happy virus.

 


	4. Leftovers

 

When Kyungsoo got back home that night his jaw was aching from the amount of time he spent talking with Chanyeol. He couldn't remember talking this much during his entire life. Nonetheless the smile stretching on his face indicated that he enjoyed every moment of it.  
Both Chanyeol and him agreed that the movie wasn't much of a success, but the meal afterwards was just right, and the couple of hours they spent just sitting and chatting in Chanyeol's car felt like a couple of minutes. It wasn't awkward at all, even when they were both just quiet with each other, Kyungsoo felt at ease around Chanyeol. The time had passed so fast, and Kyungsoo felt like neither of them had enough time with each other. And the beeping of his phone suggested that this was a mutual thought between them.  


[ Park Chanyeol: I forgot to ask you how I am saved in your phone? ]  
  -[ Sent: I just named you the traditional way, 'Park Chanyeol'. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Waaah that's boring! I called you '#1 Ksoo'. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: -A screenshot of his conversation with Kyungsoo that shows the name- ]  
  -[ Sent: Haha, that's embarrassing. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Toben sends you a good night lick again. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: So do I~! ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Just-- Without the lick HAHAHA. ]  


Kyungsoo couldn't hold his laughter after the last text he recieved. Chanyeol was really more than he could have imagined. His personality is exactly the same as his way of texting. Bright like the sun, constantly smiling, and always sharing kindness. If Kyungsoo wouldn't have met Chanyeol, he would have thought it's a myth that people like this even exist at all. He would have never known how much more admireable his favourite musician is.  
He really felt like the luckiest person alive. Even though these few hours they spent together weren't really enought for neither of them, it was clear that their friendship has been established for sure. Hopefully, since Chanyeol said that he has a few days off at home, they could meet again soon. Kyungsoo would have invited him over, but his apartment is so small and won't have much entertainment, he's just a simple nearly-broke university student after all.  


To conclude their first night out together: It was fantastic!  
Kyungsoo learned a lot more about Chanyeol and vice versa. He learned that Chanyeol lives on his own about seven blocks away - in the rich neighbourhood. Which is good news, because it means it will be easy for Kyungsoo to get there if he gets invited by any chance. He learned that Chanyeol shares his liking to Sprite, since they were simultaneously shocked to discover they both ordered the same drink at the movie theatre. He learned that Chanyeol is a little bit of a picky eater, but that he wouldn't decline trying out new flavours he hasn't tasted before.  


Chanyeol said multiple times that he would definitely show Kyungsoo his studio when he can, and let him hear some of the demos. _Ahh..._ Kyungsoo must have been someone incredible in his past life if he gets to recieve this much happiness in this incarnation. When they first started texting each other he felt like something was a little weird. Chanyeol spent so much time on him even though they barely knew each other, and Kyungsoo thought it's odd since Chanyeol must have other friends and people to talk to. But the more they spoke, he started to understand Chanyeol might have people around him, but none of them are like Kyungsoo.  
He never thought that he was anything special, but Chanyeol really gave him confidence in himself - even complimenting his voice. He never recieved compliments regarding his voice before. It's not like he sang or anything, Chanyeol just said it out of the blue on one of their early calls.

\---

A couple of weeks have passed. Chanyeol's songs have been playing in the radio several times a day, and the level of his popularity rose up higher than anyone anticipated. Making him one of the hot new rising stars in the industry.  
The two of them met at every square of time they had free of plans. So far Kyungsoo couldn't yet find a single flaw in his now close friend Park Chanyeol. Maybe only the fact that he is easily swayed by the mood, or that he has a little bit of hard time speaking about things that burden him. But Kyungsoo was similar on that aspect. Even though the both of them dont know how to share their problems with each other, they do try. Not only to listen, but also to be there for each other when needed. Only two days ago Chanyeol had called him and spoke about the rough time he is having composing his music to be special yet fitting for his taste that would also somehow overcome the competing company's success.

Indeed a rough competition. The company that competes with his has the very successful trio called CBX. They can do everything! Sing, dance, rap, write their own songs and even participate in the composition. Chanyeol is having a hard time against them not only because of their musical success but also because, at least according to what he told Kyungsoo, he is also very good friends with them. Which makes it harder for him to try and win against the efforts they put into their career - because he feels proud and happy when they succeed.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yahhh..... I'm out of inspiration..... ]  
  -[ Sent: What about Toben? You said he inspired you. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: He is just sleeping and eating lately... ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: I know! You should come over! ]  
  -[ Sent: Really? To your place? ]  
  -[ Sent: But aren't there always paparazzi waiting? ]

It would be the first time Kyungsoo would visit Chanyeol's place. If he actually goes there. Isn't it going to cause Chanyeol trouble if a random normal citizen is seen entering his house? Kyungsoo has no connection to the music industry at all, other than his liking to Chanyeol's music and the fact that he enjoys singing to himself from time to time.

[ Park Chanyeol: I checked. There are, but so what? You're my friend. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: I don't think they'll do anything to a person they don't know. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Don't worry, I'll open the gate as soon as I see you arrive. ]  
  -[ Sent: I will bring my material with me. I hope that's okay. ]  
  -[ Sent: I need to work on the final thesis and it's almost April. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Of course!! Whaaa I'm excited! Come quick hahaha. ]

Sometimes Kyungsoo was wondering if Toben was the puppy, or if Chanyeol himself is the puppy between them. But either way he wouldn't mind. The amount of happiness these tiny and giant puppies bring him is addicting.  
Kyungsoo packed his bag with all the books and papers he needed, stuck the earbuds in his ears, and went out. It was still very cold even though March is nearly ending. There was no snow around anymore, just pure cold and sometimes a rain here and there. More people were occupying the streets, but somehow the chilled weather made all the noises go numb. Kyungsoo never exactly liked winters, but he certainly enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with it.

It took him about 20 minutes to get to the correct address and as he thought, there were a bunch of people hanging around the street with cameras attached to harnesses around their necks. The paparazzi are here. Kyungsoo have watched television before, he knows how it is for celebrities when they go outside to do anything, even just buy a snack at a convenience store. He somehow felt a little sorry for Chanyeol. With a free spirit like his it must be no fun at all to stay caged at home because of them. Chanyeol and him spoke for hours about Chanyeol's hiking trips, skiing vacations and unique tourism experiences.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, the closer he walked towards the fenced two story house the more eyes began tracking him. If anyone approaches him, he will just ignore them, that's the best way to deal with them. Kyungsoo grabbed the hoodie attached to his coat and pulled it up above his head, trying to cover his identity as much as possible. He got to the gate, the paparazzi photographers didn't bother him with questions, only gathered around him and took countless pictures of his marshmellow shaped coated body.   
Just like Chanyeol said, the gate opened with a buzz at the moment Kyungsoo touched the handle. He quickly got into the garden and shut the tall gate behind him with another sigh.

When Kyungsoo rose his eyes he saw a beautifully maintained grass garden with colorful flowers decorating the edges near the fences. The stone tiles of the path towards the house were a good addition to the natural vibe of the garden. The big wooden door of the house was open and at the enterance stood Chanyeol with a huge bright smile, holding tiny Toben in his big palms. He was wearing a big hoodie and simple training pants, and a pair of mismatching socks could be seen stretched above his house slippers.

"Haha, you look like a giant marshmellow everytime you wear this coat, love it." Chanyeol chanted out.   
"Hurry inside, I began boiling water!" He added before Toben joined in the chime with a few barks of his own.

Kyungsoo smiled from the warm welcome and after Chanyeol took his coat off for him, he released Toben back on the floor. The black fluff ran straight into Kyungsoo's spreaded hands and greeted him with enthusiastic dog kisses that made Kyungsoo feel at home already.

"The jerks outside didn't do anything to you, right? I'll call the cops on them if they dare." Chanyeol said from the kitchen's direction, his tone was filled with determination. It must really bother him that his every move is being tracked.  
"No, they didn't do anything."

From the outside, the house is designed to look old fashioned. Covered in bricks, stones and some wooden decorations. But from the inside the house looked modern and trendy. There weren't many furnitures so it felt very spacious. Many music-related decorations could be spotted around. Pictures of instruments or actual players were hung on the walls, an old looking acoustic guitar was lying on the couch, and a small cabinet in the hallway showcased some trophies that Chanyeol won from his musical success.

Chanyeol made the both of them some hot cocoa, and after chatting and drinking together, invited Kyungsoo down the stairs into the basement where his studio is located. Kyungsoo grabbed his study bag and joined right behind him. Toben was left on ground level, a small children's barrier on the staircase was enough to block him from getting down. That's clever, to use such a thing to keep Toben safe at home. There was nothing in the house that could harm him, everything was so clean. Compare that to Kyungsoo's own tiny apartment where he was too scared to leave Toben alone by even closing his own bedroom's door. This is a much better environment for the pup to grow. At least in age, cause who knows if he'll ever become bigger in size.

"Welcome to my humble crib, Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smiled and bowed like a gentleman while opening the door to his studio. It was a pretty small room packed with various instruments everywhere, without sparing even the smallest space. There were at least 4 guitars, 2 pairs of keyboards, a station covered with many buttons and switches, and a corner table with two big screens and another keyboard. There was also a professional looking microphone attached to the mobile holding stick against the wall. Near the table stood a big office chair, a smaller one next to it, and 2 pairs of high quality headsets. Kyungsoo had no idea how all of this could logically fit into such a small space, but it did. And to give it a more personal touch Chanyeol even hung up a poster from an animation that he likes watching on the wall.

Kyungsoo was in awe, even in his best dreams he probably wouldn't have been able to afford that much musical equipment. But this is what musicians do. It's kind of a given that for the sake of producing music in good quality you'd need to spend a lot for the proper devices.

"This is... incredible. I imagined it would take a lot, but not this much." Kyungsoo finally expressed himself.  
"Haha, what I have here is heaven compared to what I had when I just started. It took years of work to achieve! And it's all thanks to the fans and supporters.. I'm really thankful." Chanyeol's tone was warm and honest.

Kyungsoo looked up at him and smiled, even though he never worked with music before, seeing this many options to create with inspired even him.

"I don't know how you can lose your inspiration with so many tools to use.."  
"Hey, it isn't easy to come up with something spectacular." Chanyeol huffed and sat down to the big office chair, spinning around once before stopping right in front of the computer screen.  
"Let me show you some of my newest demos!" He cheered and went through the folders on the harddrive.

Kyungsoo sat down carefully on the other smaller chair and began taking out his study materials. Since there isn't any space on the table, he just sat crossed legged with his feet under his own ankles, and placed his paper on the book for a hard support. He slid out a pen from the bag's little pocket and was about to begin writing before the music started playing.

His eyes raised towards the screen, and he saw the music tracks of each instrument in a different color in the special program. It looks like so much work to combine all of them and create something new. It was amazing! A new audio from Park Chanyeol himself that nobody else has ever heard before. Kyungsoo was speechless, he wanted to compliment Chanyeol and encourage him, cheer him on, but before he was able to open his mouth to comment - Chanyeol began singing.

Right there, right in front of him, sitting next to him in the office chair in the little studio. Kyungsoo suddenly felt overwhlemed when he realized the position he was in. How did it come to this, how did he become his own favourite artist's best friend?   
_Chanyeol sounded so good.._ He sounded better than in his released music. He sounded so good and looked so good. There was a small smile on his lips while he sang, and Kyungsoo felt the positive energy emitting from him - he was doing something he loved. Kyungsoo's heart filled with warmth and he put the pen down, leaned back in the chair and let himself be drifted away into the melody and into Chanyeol's mesmerizing deep voice.

Hours passed by like seconds. The two of them had an amazing experience together. Chanyeol showed Kyungsoo so many new things about music, he sang for him, played for him, and even let him play a little bit on his own. Even though they were energized, and there were no windows since it's a basement, Kyungsoo could feel his body slowly becoming tired. He glanced at the clock on the screen of the computer and his eyes opened widely.

"It's already this late? I have class tomorrow--.. ah..." Kyungsoo sighed like a mourn. He should have watched the time more carefully. Not only did he make no progress with his project whatsoever, time also betrayed him.   
"Ooh.. It is pretty late." Chanyeol also seemed surprised when he realized how many hours have passed.  
"I tell you what, I'll heat up some leftovers for dinner, and give you a ride back home. How does this sound?" He suggested with a convincing proud smile. How is Kyungsoo supposed to say no? Even if he feels bad that it somehow became Chanyeol's fault that he tries to pay back with a ride.  
"Deal." Kyungsoo agreed with a small smile as well. All he can do is be thankful. Chanyeol really would save him a lot of trouble by giving him a ride home.

The two went back upstairs, got greeted by a sleepy Toben, and headed to the kitchen. It was, just like the rest of the house - spacious. Kyungsoo sat down to the counter island that faces the working space of the kitchen and watched how apron-wrapped Chanyeol starts up the gas to reheat the food. 

 _Really, is there anything this guy cannot do?_ So far Chanyeol showed that he can:  
Sing, Rap, Play any sort of instrument, Take care of little pets, Cook, Be a handsome gentleman, Be an amazing friend, and make Kyungsoo smile.  
It made Kyungsoo wonder what Chanyeol even sees in him that he allowed a boring nobody like Kyungsoo get this much space in his heart to the level of best friend. But he shouldn't think this way. Even if he can't see it himself, the fact that Chanyeol chose him for this position must have a meaning.  
His mind quickly shifted back to reality when the smell of the food started to fill his nose. _So good.._ Honestly, it was perfect. Kyungsoo loves cooking, and he knows his food. Chanyeol was definitely a good cook. Add that description to the list of things Chanyeol is. They ate together while chatting, Chanyeol explained Kyungsoo about his upcoming activites and they agreed that Chanyeol is allowed to call Kyungsoo at any time when he feels undermotivated. Kyungsoo doesn't mind. He is busy with his project, but there is only one lesson a week now in the university, so he is pretty much available to talk at any other time.

After greeting sleepy Toben goodbye the two went through the back door into the garage. Ah, so that's where Chanyeol kept his car. At a late hour like this, there were no paparazzi photographers outside, so after exiting the garage Chanyeol stayed parked right next to his own house to let the heater warm the car a little more. Kyungsoo was calmly watching outside the window at the neighbourhood, so different from his own. It's a whole other level of lifestyle in here. The gate of the house across from Chanyeol's opened, and Kyungsoo watched how a long coated tall man walked outside, followed by a slightly shorter long coated man.  
_Hey, they look familiar._

Kyungsoo blinked in disbelief. It was his professor Kim Junmyeon walking the tall man outside. The tall man who owns the expensive car, the tall man he kissed in the snow, the tall man who was holding onto his waist and making him smile.   
Kyungsoo's heart began thumping faster, and Chanyeol noticed the shocked expression on his friend's face right away.

"Kyungsoo-yah? What is it?"  
"It's.. It's my professor out there." Kyungsoo poked the window to point at Junmyeon standing outside. 

He was wearing his fancy coat, but clothes that looked too homey for him to wear outside. He even had slippers on. That must mean that house belongs to him. Does that mean the tall man was there for a visit?

"Ahh, Kim Junmyeon? I saw him around a few times. He is really nice." Chanyeol smiled, he leaned closer to Kyungsoo, nearly hovering over his shoulder to look at the two standing outside from the same angle as him.  
"Yes.. This man with him, do you know who it is? I've... I've seen them...." Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol and began stumbling on his words without turning his head to the other. It made him shy to even think about what he saw his professor and this man doing back then. He didn't even notice how much closer Chanyeol was hunched over him.  
"Are you kidding me? That's Kris-- like, Kris Wu? Wu Yi Fan? One of the biggest personalities in China since last year.. He's a pretty good rapper, I listen to his songs sometimes. I heard he's planning to start acting soon too." 

Chanyeol's deep voiced reply startled Kyungsoo from how little space was suddenly left between Kyungsoo's own ear and Chanyeol's mouth. It sent a shiver down his spine and caused his lips to change into a pout before he poked his finger right into Chanyeol's side. Not realizing that his cheeks and ears have gotten a pink hue.

"Y-Yah!! What was that for!" Chanyeol jumped and began laughing, leaning back into his driver seat and raising his arms in a protective way against Kyungsoo in case more poking attacks would be sent at him.   
"Nothing." Kyungsoo replied. His response was just too amusing, almost like a cartoon, that it made Kyungsoo spring out a small giggle.  
"Let's go."   
"Yessir!" Chanyeol obliged and pressed the gas.

Kyungsoo turned his head back to Junmyeon and Kris. His heart began beating even faster when he saw how Junmyeon's hands were holding Kris' cheeks to kiss him, and Kris' own hands were wrapped tight around Junmyeon's waist. It is so weird! Too weird! But why does it make Kyungsoo feel so shy and fidgety. He gave Chanyeol a small glance. Good, he was too busy driving to notice how Kyungsoo was covering his own mouth with his hand all embarrassed.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo-yah. I owe you one yet again." Chanyeol winked at him after he got out of the car and reached the pavement.   
Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled, raising his arm and waving gently at the smiley giant that drove him back home.   
Today ended up being an amazing day. Even though Kyungsoo started feeling a little guilty while showering because he wasn't able to work on his project almost at all. That's alright, he still has time. Two whole months until it's all over and he will finally graduate and begin his adult life.  
He layed down to bed, the buds in his ears as usual.

  -[ Sent: Your house is great. I had fun today. Thank you. ]

That's the least he can do. He wished he could start the same day all over again to experience it all once more. The response to his message came quicker than he expected.

[ Park Chanyeol: I should be the one thanking you! ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: You sparked back my inspiration by just being there. Haha. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Good luck in class tomorrow, and good night Kyungsoo-yah. ]  
  -[ Sent: Next time I come over let's cook something together. Good night. ]

Kyungsoo rolled to his side and felt his facial muscles forming a smile without his instructions. He turned on the music and closed his eyes.  
Park Chanyeol's cover of 'Hug Me'.

 


	5. CBX

 

"Stop making these weird whines..."  
"I can't! I'm so nervous! I'm sure I prepared everything...   
Mugs, check.   
Treats, check.   
Cake, check.   
Toben's fence to the stairs, Check."  
"You're missing one thing Chanyeol."  
"Wha--! What is it?"  
"Your sanity."  
"Aiishh Kyungsoo-yahhh I wish you were here as well... I used the cake recipe that you gave m--"  
"I know, you told me."  
"... Ahhh really I'm going insane--! Kyungsoo-yah, if I will ask you to come over when they are here, will you?"  
"... No."  
"Yahh!"

Kyungsoo really had a hard time holding back his laughter. This has to be one of the funniest phonecalls he has ever had in his life. Chanyeol's cartoon-ish reactions to everything were really hilarious even only through the phone. Kyungsoo had a clear image in his mind of the face Chanyeol must be making right now.  
Kyungsoo heard a chirping sound coming from the other side of the line. It must be Chanyeol's doorbell ringing. That means the trio have arrived to his house. Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back the giggles after he heard Chanyeol's loud gasp at the realization.

"You can do it, Chanyeolie, fighting!" He cheered his friend with a smile.  
"Fighting..!" Chanyeol whispered back and the call ended.

It has been quite some time since Kyungsoo visited Chanyeol's studio. While he was busy with his project Chanyeol was going around the industry, participating in different veriaty shows and of course - calling Kyungsoo after every appearance to hear the comments of his number one fan. Kyungsoo made quite a decent progress on his project, and due to his mood being constantly positive he found himself humming or singing countless times while doing other things.

According to Chanyeol, the CBX trio are coming over to his house today. When he first told Kyungsoo about it, Kyungsoo did a little research about the group. He already knew they were very talented, and he enjoyed their popping music. The trio is made out of three friends. Their stage names are Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin, but their real names are Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok. Their fansite also said that the two Kim members of the trio started their career as a duo in China in the same company as Kris Wu, but since they are both Korean they were moved back and added the third member Baekhyun. They are no longer part of the same company as Kris Wu, but it seems that they remained in good contact with him.

So to get it straight in Kyungsoo's head:  
\- Chanyeol is a friend of the CBX trio  
\- The CBX trio are friends with Kris Wu  
\- Kris Wu is apperantly dating his professor Junmyeon  
\- Junmyeon lives right across from Chanyeol's house  
And the cherry on top is that all of them know each other and somehow he is also involved because of Chanyeol and Junmyeon. What a small world.

About two hours have passed since their conversation on the phone ended, and Kyungsoo was making really good progress. This time he didn't have any music playing in the background, and submerged himself into the subject to fully concentrate and speed up the work. It is now the last week of April and more than half of his project was already written and proof-checked to the dot. If he pushes on like this he would be done before May even ends, which would leave him with many free days to relax. Maybe even go visit his family.

Thinking about the chance to visit his family started distracting him away from the wave of concentration. He wasn't exactly attached to his family, they weren't too close. He wouldn't be heart broken if he won't be able to see them. He loves his family very much but as he grew up he also grew less attached to them. That's a normal process that every adult goes through, right? Sometimes he'd miss his mother's cooking. When that happens, he would call her and ask for the exact recipe to make the meal for himself.  
A beep was heard from under one of the opened books.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yahhhh.. They are killing meeeee.. ]

Ah, it was a message. Kyungsoo sighed, sliding his fingers under his glasses and gently rubbing his eyes before looking back at the screen. 

  -[ Sent: They are your guests, treat them well. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Please save meeeeeeee.. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: And Toben, me and Toben. ]

 _Chanyeol is such a child._ Kyungsoo placed the phone down and stretched his arms up in the air. It's time to consider his options again.   
If he doesn't go to Chanyeol's place to "save him" he will continue recieving whiny texts from here on until the end of the day. But if he puts his phone aside he'll be able to continue working.  
If he does go to Chanyeol's place, he will "save" Chanyeol from possibly something very silly. He would meet the famous CBX trio face to face. He would be able to see Toben again too. But.. If he goes to Chanyeol's place while the three of them are there he would definitely attract the paparazzi's attention.  
Yet at the same time he could always cover his head with the coat to hide like last time, and he could definitely use a little break from his thesis. 

Chanyeol told him that Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok are coming, but he never told Kyungsoo the reason for their visit. It could be something related to their work, since Chanyeol's career has grown a lot more than when he met him. But Chanyeol was their friend before they even started as a trio, which means it could be something completely unrelated to music. If that's the case then Kyungsoo wouldn't have this much trouble deciding. It would just be too awkward to be in their presence if all they do is talk about work.   
Though from Chanyeol's desparate texts it seems that the subject really is unrelated to their careers. He raised his phone again and looked at his fingers deciding for him.

  -[ Sent: Fine, I'll be there in 30. ]

Kyungsoo stood up and started getting ready to leave. It was still fairly cold outside even when the sun was out, so using the coat as a hiding shell from the paparazzi when he gets to Chanyeol's place would be possible. While changing into clothes that look more normal than the pajamas he has been sitting in all day, Kyungsoo started wondering if his professor is somehow affected by the fact that there are paparazzi right in front of his house as well. Even though Kyungsoo saw Kris Wu right in front of Junmyeon's gate, it was at an hour where the photographers weren't there. There must be some of them that follow Kris Wu around Korea too. Are they trying to keep their relationship a secret?

Kyungsoo was out and ready. The sun of the early afternoon was shining down at the wet pavement in his path and he enjoyed the quietness that the little cold breeze graced the street with. It would make sense that relationships are kept secret. It can hurt the celebrity if their status is exposed. Not only normal dating scandals, but special ones too. If a word would go out that Kris Wu is dating a man it could demolish his entire career.  
All of a sudden Kyungsoo realized he is the only witness of their displays of affection, which puts him in an important position that neither of the participants are aware of. _Ah.._ How did he get into all of this.

He just got to the street and there are already twice as many cars parking around and even a few big trucks with different antennas. The amount of photographers was insane.. All of them are just sitting outside in the cold and waiting for one of the four famous young men to step out. Kyungsoo couldn't imagine himself living a life like this. Not only does he not have his own place yet, except for the tiny rented apartment, but he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure all alone. 

At first Kyungsoo walked quietly between the people waiting, looking down at the ground, he slowly pulled up the coat's hoodie over his face, avoiding eye contact with anybody. The closer he got to the house itself the more attention the paparazzi started giving him. There were more of them than the last time he came over.. They were also a lot more aggressive. He had to squeeze his way through the men while they all had their cameras directed right at him. He nearly lost his glasses because of the crowd rushing at him uncomfortably.

Finally-- He's at the gate. He tried to pull the handle but it wouldn't budge. He was nervous enough, and now this gate doesn't open either?! The paparazzi behind him started pulling out microphones and shoving them at him, shouting questions about Chanyeol, about how is he connected to him and such. At least that's what Kyungsoo could understand from all the chaos. His heart rate increased and he felt like if it lasts even one second more he will just start sprinting away from all of this. He really isn't built to handle such experiences on his own.

"Yahh! Are you Kyungsoo?" He suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice from the intercome attached to the gate.   
"W-wha-- Yes! Chanyeol-ah?!" He replied while being squeezed against the gate mercilessly. Could the person on the other side of the line even hear him through all this havock?

A buzz was heard from the intercome and Kyungsoo's arm was finally able to push the handle down. He pulled himself into the garden, breathing heavily and with glasses that are twisted sideways. Kyungsoo lowered his upper body and held his hands on his knees, letting out a sigh of relief. He's free from these noisy paparazzi. When he rose back up towards the house he saw a red-dyed hair man standing and smiling widely with Toben in his arms.   
Kyungsoo stared at him in silence for a while, slowly fixing his coat and placing his glasses correctly on his nose. _Ah, that man looks familiar.. is it..?_

"I'm Byun Baekhyun! Nice to meet you Do Kyungsoo! Are you going to stay outside, or?" Toben let out a small bark before wagging his tail and raising it's head up, licking Baekhyun's chin.

\---

"Ahhh! So this is Do Kyungsoo that Channie couldn't shut up about!"   
"I.. ah.. Yes..?" Kyungsoo looked at the man sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. His hair was bleached into a blonde that looks like a flame and his eyes were big yet sharp. He reminded Kyungsoo of a cat, or a fox. It must be Minseok.  
"Bacon, I think you scared him. He looks so shocked." The second man sitting on the couch spoke towards Baekhyun who at that moment was helping Kyungsoo take off his coat after releasing Toben.  
"It wasn't me, it was these crazy reporters outside. When I opened the intercome it sounded like a war was going on out there!" Baekhyun protested.

Baekhyun then led Kyungsoo to the living room and gestured him to sit down right between himself and the black haired man that looked like he had a permanent smile on his lips due to the corners curving upwards. It must be Jongdae.

"Heyo~ I'm Minseok, or Xiumin." The flame haired guy said with a friendly smile. Raising his hand a little and making a small peace sign with his fingers. Probably to show that he isn't as threatening as his unique appearance suggests.  
"Bacon here didn't scare you right?" The black haired looked at Kyungsoo with worry. Kyungsoo couldn't tell if it was intentional or if his eyebrows were just shaped that way.  
"I'm Jongdae - Chen, pleasure to meet you." 

Since he was sitting right next to Kyungsoo, he sent his hand out to him to shake. Kyungsoo obliged and shook his hand, nodding and slightly bowing his head to the both of them. He was still a little shocked from the meyham he just got through. But after finally settling down his breath Kyungsoo's expression brightened. He tucked his glasses back in their spot and smiled towards the three sitting around him on the couches.

"It's an honour to meet you three, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Minseok. I've recently become a fan thanks to--... ah.. " Kyungsoo began speaking, and by the time he reached the end of the sentence he realized the main reason he is there is not in sight.  
"Chanyeol." Baekhyun completed the sentence for him and smiled at Kyungsoo brightly.   
"He will be here soon." It's unclear if this smile is a smug one or an honest one, but either way the three of them looked like aliens.

Aliens might not be the right word for it actually. Kyungsoo thought they were just too stunning to be real. Their colored hairs, their exquisite dressing style and their general vibe were just so breathtaking. Kyungsoo felt like a child meeting his favourite super hero all of a sudden. Celebrities really do give a different feeling. He's just a peasant in a place like this. His only comfort was the fact that Toben recognized him right away and started brushing himself against Kyungsoo's legs. Ah.. Toben, at least I got you. Kyungsoo thought to himself while pulling Toben in his arms.

"So how long have you two known each other? The three of us haven't seen Chanyeol for like two months and when we finally get together - all he talks about is you." Baekhyun asked, crossing his legs and resting against the couch sideways, one arm resting on top of the back cushion and his eyes are watching Toben's attempts to lick Kyungsoo's chin.  
"Not for long, hmmm. A little over a mont-- he talks about me..?" He began answering, but realized the second half of the question a little late.  
"He showed you his studio too! Even we aren't allowed in there." Jongdae added, bringing the conversation back on track with a slight pout.  
"Ah.. I guess."

Minseok who was sitting quietly with his legs crossed, took the mug from the coffee table and held it in his hands before taking a sip. Kyungsoo looked at the table. The other three mugs were empty, but there was a smell of coffee in the air, so it's safe to assume Chanyeol made coffee for the guests.

"You're a student right? Which university do you attend? Chanyeol started talking about your professor before his urgent leave." Minseok said before placing the mug back on the table.

How much exactly did Chanyeol tell them about him?! Why would he even talk about him to three famous stars?! Kyungsoo's pinky twitched before he let out a small sigh and nodded in defeat. They probably know more about him than he was ever willing to share. He should just be honest to get it over with. As weird as this situation is, for some reason he didn't feel any awkwardness. Maybe it's because the three of them are overflowing with confidence, so his own nerdy vibe doesn't even have a chance to be noticed.

"My professor is Kim Junmyeon. He is great. He works hard but other professors always doubt him because he is young." Kyungsoo answered calmly. 

It seems like the answer startled the three as they all exchanged glances between each other after hearing the name. Minseok was a little shocked, but Jongdae and Baekhyun had a wide smile across their lips.  
All eyes turned towards the staircase when steps started echoing down to the living room.

"...Ahh.. I really shouldn't have eaten that hamburger earlier. Was definitely not worth it.. Next time we should go to a proper restauran---" Chanyeol stopped at the very last step, he looked like time just froze for him. Did he only now understand that Kyungsoo was sitting there?

"Kyungsoo-yahhhhh~!!" The giant launched himself from the stairs almost directly onto Kyungsoo's lap where Toben was sitting. Luckily enough he landed without squishing his own puppy to death. Toben jumped up and nearly fell down on the wooden floor from his owner's sudden arrival. Jongdae and Minseok both began laughing full heartedly, their bodies leaning back and froth in sync while they held their own stomachs.

If Kyungsoo wasn't the victim of this sudden attack he would have probably found it amusing as well. But instead he found himself taking the role of a tree to the tight koala-like hold of his tall friend. His glasses yet again were moved out of their proper spot and barely remained on his face sideways. 

"Yah--! Chanyeol-ah!" He called out and tried to push the long limbs off of his body with a pout.  
"Kyungsoo-yahh..!" Chanyeol continued whining, but eventually gave in and unhooked himself from Kyungsoo's body, squeezing himself on the couch between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and stretching his arm behind Kyungsoo on the back cushion of the couch.  
"You don't need no saving and no nothing." Kyungsoo pestered his friend further and with one hand fixing his glasses, the other poked Chanyeol's side. A pout remaining on his face.  
"Saving?" Minseok asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyungsoo took his phone out of the pocket and showed the last few messages he recieved from Chanyeol to the three of them.

"Hahaha, my bad! It was my fault, I kept teasing him about losing Toben for like 30 minutes earlier. Must be why he sent you these. Or because his stomach was twisting." Baekhyun laughed when he read the messages.  
"Yeah.. They brought hamburgers and my stomach didn't like it at all." Chanyeol admitted while stroking Toben's head with his fingers.  
"I didn't expect you to actually come though! Haha." He added with an amused yet very bright honest smile towards Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo sighed again and raised his hand, poking a single finger right between Chanyeol's eyebrows.  
"Next time don't exaggerate like this. I nearly got worried."  
"I got it, I got it." The giant laughed and stared down at Kyungsoo for a little while. Was it the first time Kyungsoo wore his glasses around him?

\---

In the end it turned out that the three came to visit just for pure pleasure. They haven't talked about their work at all. Only about experiences and places they got to travel to thanks to it. They had such a crazy career. Kyungsoo was completely emerged in their stories, so much that he could even understand some of the jokes that the three exchanged between each other. Chanyeol was also happily participating in the conversation whenever he could think of anything to say.

Kyungsoo learned that the three of them are a lot nicer than he expected. He learned that Minseok is a little older than Jongdae and Baekhyun. He learned that Jongdae loves water activities such as wakeboarding, Baekhyun loves playing online games, and Minseok loves coffee. He got to hear the three of them singing together, which was an amazing feeling for him. They were incredible, and by the time they left, all three of them ended up liking him so much that they asked for his number on their own. _Really what is it?_ How can it be that four of the most famous celebrities in the country right now have his number? Kyungsoo still couldn't figure out why he deserves all this.

"So what'd you think of them? They're cool right?" Chanyeol hummed happily and placed the used mugs in the dishwasher before getting back to the living room and falling down right beside Kyungsoo.  
"I don't understand why they would want my number.. I'm a nobody. I have no relations to the industry at all, so why?" Kyungsoo was puzzled, really. He will probably never understand it.  
"They just liked you! Same as I did. Well, it was under different circumstances, but I liked you first!" Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with a confident expression.  
"Do you think the people outside are gone by now? It was hard to get close when I arrived."  
"Most of them followed the Kims and Bacon, so I'm pretty sure it'll be better by now. I'm sorry you had to go through it."  
"Don't mind it."

Kyungsoo said in a soft tone. Pulling Toben back on his lap and stroking his back in a steady rythm. The pup was quick asleep. That's when Kyungsoo looked up at the giant sitting next to him. It was too embarrassing to admit, but he kind of missed Chanyeol a little bit since the last time they got together. Chanyeol's presence just filled him with positive energy and determination. Even from this angle Chanyeol looked good.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-yah, I really like your glasses. They look good on you! You should wear them more often. It looks cute." Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo with shining eyes. Which indicates that he really means what he says. Kyungsoo can already read all of Chanyeol's facial expressions to determine how he really feels. A soft pink hue crept onto Kyungsoo's cheeks after hearing the compliment.  
"Thank you, they're nothing special. It's either these or contacts."  
"I see. Well, I like them, and.. Thank you for coming. I was really surprised when I saw you here!"  
"I noticed. It's fine, I needed a break from the project anyway."  
"You're working hard, fighting!"

Kyungsoo could feel a smile sneaking on his lips when he turned his head back down to look at sleeping Toben on his lap. Kyungsoo really isn't used to being praised. Especially not when it's being said in such a sincere tone, and by a person who seems to be the embodiment of the word _'perfection'_.

\---

The two spent the evening cooking some simple noodles with chicken for dinner, and another couple of hours in Chanyeol's studio again. Kyungsoo has become a lot more comfortable there, and in general, with Chanyeol. They had their own inside jokes and many fun stories of experiences they shared together. Their friendship was building up in a healthy pace and Kyungsoo enjoyed evey moment of this new addition to his life. He wondered if this bond will always be this stable, because at one point or another, in every creation of true friendship there are obstacles. They haven't fought yet even once. They never hurt each other, or caused any unfixable issues to each other.

"I will call you as soon as I have time, alright? Probably from the hotels and such, so it might be in late hours."  
"That's alright for me. Will you be able to survive a whole month without me?" Kyungsoo teased with a tiny smile.  
"I don't know." Chanyeol's response was direct and honest. He said it in such a serious tone that Kyungsoo almost felt bad for asking.  
"Hey, don't be like this. You're going to have a great time in the fan meetings around asia."  
"..Yeah.. The fans are waiting for me. All the tickets were sold."  
"So it's going to be just fine."  
"Yeah."  
".. Chanyeol?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay safe, alright? Otherwise I'll have to go all the way over there to scold you."  
"I will." Chanyeol cracked a smile.

Kyungsoo looked up at his tall handsome friend. They were standing quietly outside the house's door and staring at the night sky above the city. It was pretty cold, and the breeze made Chanyeol's curly hair blow a little bit. He always looked so attractive. He looks good when he smiles, when he sings and when he is having fun. But this is the first time Kyungsoo saw how stunning Chanyeol can be even when he is serious. He's going to miss Chanyeol for sure. If he missed him for the few days they haven't seen each other until today then a whole month would be much harder. His face lowered to the ground.

"I will see you again soon. Bye!"   
Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, pulling himself to the giant and hugging him shortly before letting go and rushing to the gate. He stopped there and turned back, waving at Chanyeol while looking like a big black marshmellow in his puffy coat. He then opened the gate, went outside and closed it behind him. It was quiet. It was so quiet and so much colder in an instant. _Is this how it feels to say goodbye?_ Ah, he should stop being so dramatic about it. It'll only be a month. They can do it.

  -[ Sent: I'll be crossing my fingers for you. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: You better! I won't live without it. ]

That night Kyungsoo listened to a different song as his bed time lullaby, but it was nonetheless, a song by his favourite musician - Park Chanyeol's cover of the japanese song "One More Time, One More Chance".

 


	6. Selfie

  
The days passed, Kyungsoo was nearly done with the lengthy assignment. Technically speaking, the work was done. The only thing missing was the list all the sources and to write his own opinion about the whole thing. To get all the sources he used he'd have to go to the library again and check his borrowing history at the reception. For his opinion.. Well.. What is his opinion? It's true that he has been working on it for so long, but his mind was constantly floating somewhere else. Hovering around a very tall, very handsome man and his tiny curly puppy. 

He will just have to force something out. It's just an opinion so it won't be graded and wouldn't change anything even if left as a short paragraph. Kyungsoo doesn't even know how the weather is outside right now, since he huddled himself into a coccoon of blankets and cushions and didn't leave his apartment from the day he last saw Chanyeol. He had no idea why, but both Baekhyun and Jongdae started texting him as well. Baekhyun mainly sent pictures of his outfits and some selfies and asked for Kyungsoo's opinion, while Jongdae was talking about his vocal training and schedule. Jongdae seemed to be trying to bring Kyungsoo closer into the music world. Did he notice something about Kyungsoo's voice that Kyungsoo himself wasn't aware of? Chanyeol complimented him on the exact same thing before.

The good news were that the two of them spoke every night. Chanyeol instructed Kyungsoo into downloading a special application on his smartphone where they could call with the camera on. Kyungsoo still doesn't exactly understand how it works, and often ends up answering it like a normal call. Everytime that happens Chanyeol has a laughing fit for at least a whole minute before reminding Kyungsoo about the camera. The giant is now in HongKong. Staying in a luxurious room at a 5 star hotel. Yesterday night he showed Kyungsoo around the room. 

It was a room bigger than Kyungsoo's own apartment. A spacious relaxation area with a couch and television, a huge double bed and a whole jacuzzi for a bathtub. The view was amazing from his room as well. The windows were as tall as the wall itself and through them the whole city looked like it was glowing at night. Chanyeol kept repeating how on his next tour he will definitely take Kyungsoo with him. Of course he will. Kyungsoo wished it was true, but there is no way he will ever be able to afford such a trip anywhere. He would have _LOVED_ to go with Chanyeol on his journey around the world and create memories together.

[ Unknown Number: Do Kyungsoo. If you don't wish for trouble, get out and enter the black car parking in front of your building. ]

Kyungsoo's phone beeped at an unlikely time for Chanyeol to be available. His eyes widened when he read the text. What the hell.. What is this? Is he being threatened? By whom? And Why?  
He sprung up on his feet and leaned onto the window. His apartment was facing the street, so when he looked down through the shutters, a black car was really parked right by the building's enterance. Uh Oh.. If he goes down he might be in grave danger, he has no idea what anyone can threaten him about. But if he doesn't go down there is a change whoever is in that car will come up to him and possibly harm the project he spent months on. Kyungsoo really hasn't done a single thing that will cost him his life, so whatever it may be, is probably less horrible than the possibilities that his imagination began thinking of.

After standing frozen in thoughts for a while Kyungsoo saved his project, kept a copy in his underwear drawer and took the other copy with him. He dressed up and grabbed only a hoodie this time, without a coat. It's already May so it shouldn't be as cold anymore. He locked the apartment behind him, and while going down the stairs he pressed the police's number on his dial '112'.  
When he stepped outside he could take a better look at the car. All the windows except for the driver's window were darkened, and the driver was an unfamiliar old man that didn't even look towards the building's direction. So the person who contacted him must be sitting at the back seat. Kyungsoo's hands were shoved in the hoodie's pockets and his finger was ready to ring up the police at any moment. As he got closer to the car in slow careful steps the black window started rolling down.

_Hey.. This man looks familiar..?_  
Kyungsoo fixed his glasses once before getting right next to the car. The man sitting in the car was no other than Kris Wu. 

"Get inside, we need to talk." His deep voice made Kyungsoo unable to decline. He walked around, sat inside and closed the door. He was a lot less frightened when he realized it was his professor's boyfriend.

Kris was sitting inside, wearing a long thin black coat and holding a bottle of water. There was no music playing, and the car didn't even start driving anywhere. What is this all about? How did Kris even find his address? Or his number? Chances are, it was through Junmyeon.

"Three little birds have told me that they've met a specific student who knows a little too much." Kris began speaking. He tried to speak lowly and in a threatening tone, but to Kyungsoo it felt like he was trying way too hard and it wasn't convincing. He understood who were the birds and what the subject of this whole situation is right away.  
"Listen, Kris-- You are Kris Wu, right?" The man responded by raising his eyebrow.  
"I know you are close to my professor, I don't mind. It's weird yeah, but I saw that you made him really happy and.. I know he is always struggling because of the way he's perceived so.. You shouldn't worry. I won't tell anyone." Kyungsoo said and huffed out, stretching his arms in front of him.  
"Oh, and-- You really should stop trying to be scary." Kyungsoo added in a bit of a teasing tone while turning to look at the other.

At first there wasn't any visual response, but eventually Kris just let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his head. Kyungsoo could tell that he was planning to apologize.

"No need for an apology. It's fine. I know it can be a big thing if the news get out."  
"You saved me a lot of trouble actually. Do Kyungsoo." Kris said and allowed himself to sneak a smile.   
"Now I have a lot of time left. I was planning to pick Junmyeon to lunch with CBX. But since I've already made you come here, would you want to join?" His tone was so different than in the beginning. He was speaking softly instead of trying to act like a tough guy.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo would rather go right back to his apartment and finish his assignment with one last push. But when he started thinking about the quality of the food these rich people will be consuming his stomach announced out loud that the choice is clear.

"I didn't bring my wallet thoug--"  
"That's fine. I'll pay for you. I owe you anyway."

How does every one of these rich celebrities end up owing him something? On the drive to Junmyeon's house Kyungsoo switched his seat to the back row by himself. Since when Junmyeon enters he would most likely wish to sit next to Kris. He also added Kris' number as a contact on his phone. So now he has the numbers of the whole bunch except for Minseok that hasn't contacted him yet. _The world is really way too small._

Junmyeon was surprised to see Kyungsoo in the car with Kris. Clearly. Who would have guessed he'd be there really. But instead of being awkward about it Junmyeon seemed to be extremely happy that Kyungsoo has his and Kris' backs on the matter. So even though Kyungsoo knew about the two of them, Junmyeon really had no clue he knew. That only gave Kris another valid reason to trust Kyungsoo in keeping the relationship a secret to the public. Even the restaurant they arrived to was completely isolated from everything else. It was located at the edge of the city right next to a big forest and there were only 3 cars parked next to it. One of them most likely belonged to CBX, it looked like a truck rather than a car, and the other two probably belonged to the staff of the restaurant.

Stepping behind the couple who walked in front of him, Kyungsoo entered and felt like a foreigner all of a sudden. It was such a small place yet it felt like the most fancy establishment Kyungsoo has ever set a foot in. An old yet well nurtured woman took the couple's Coats. She suggested Kyungsoo to take off his hoodie, but he had a simple black shirt underneath and that would be too cold.

The private restaurant was made out of wood except for the floor that was made of black quarts tiles. The walls looked like actual tree trunks. Even the ceiling was made of wood planks, and from it a big crystal chandeliers hung in the middle of the dining area. The table was covered in a pearl white table cloth and there were whine glasses next to each set of cutleries. To the table three other guests were already sitting and chatting. Baekhyun's red hair looked a little faded, and Minseok's flame colored hair was now dyed in green. _They were all wearing formal attires.._

_And there was Kyungsoo._ Not only was he wearing simple jeans and a boring grey hoodie, he also had his big glasses on. He assumed he looked like he just got out of bed. Regardless of his appearance, the trio seemed to be delighted that he joined their meal. Jongdae got up with a wide smile and gave Kyungsoo a gentle hug before leading him to sit down between himself and the wall.  
It took Kyungsoo a while to overcome his own embarrassment of coming to a place this elegant with such a simple plain outfit. Well, it's not like he planned to be here. Technically, he wasn't even supoosed to be there at all. 

Everyone knew each other at the table, and it made it easier for him to fit in. He knew Kris the least, but the vibe he gives right now when he's being himself is so different than what he gave off at the car earlier. It really doesn't fit him to be the 'tough guy'. His real self is kind and caring, honest and goofy. Everything Kris does makes Junmyeon smile and Kyungsoo felt how much peace it brings him.

After getting over the whole 'I wasn't ready' anxiousness Kyungsoo finally started having a good time. Minseok and Jongdae were talking with him a lot while Baekhyun was mainly with Kris and Junmyeon. The food was incredibly delicious and he may or may have not drank a little bit more wine than his body could handle.

\---

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes the next morning he found himself wearing the same clothes he left with, lying tucked in bed. His head was aching, and a quick check of his phone was enough to reveal what he couldn't remember any of what happened yesterday.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yaah, why won't you answer? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Ksoooo :( ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: ;( ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: ;( ;( ]  
\--  
[ Byun Baekhyun: -A video message- ]  
[ Byun Baekhyun: You rocked it Kyungsoo!! Haha. ]  
\--  
[ Kim Jongdae: Don't forget to let me know when you want to work on it with me! ]  
\--  
[ Unknown Number: Heyo Kyungsoo it's Minseok. I didn't know if I should blurr out your face so I posted the picture on instagram. Let's go for another round next time! ]  
\--  
[ Prof. Junmyeon: I allowed myself to check your project when I brought you back. I think you'll be very pleased with the grade you'll get once you turn it in. ]

_WHAT. THE. HELL. Happened last night?!_

After getting up and carefully waddling to the kitchen to get himself some water Kyungsoo sat down on his small couch and gulped - clicking on the video Baekhyun sent him.  
The video showed Kyungsoo and Jongdae in a karaoke room singing their souls out while Junmyeon is happily clapping next to them. The shot gets cut off, and then back on to show Kyungsoo and Minseok standing in front of a basketball machine similar to one of a gaming arcade and throwing balls with intense concentration. Kyungsoo's score somehow surpassed Minseok's by one point and when Baekhyun and Jongdae are heard laughing from behind the camera, Kyungsoo and Minseok are wrapping themselves with the arcade tickets like necklaces and taking a selfie together. The camera then turns to show Baekhyun's face.  
"Thank you for a great time!!"  
Baekhyun winked with a peace sign and the video ended.

Kyungsoo's head fell backwards on the couch and he let out a long sigh. So they have now become this close.. Well. It is extremely embarrassing, but it could have been worse. Kyungsoo has never been drunk before, so the headache that kept lingering was really unpleasant. He brought his phone upwards into sight instead of lowering his head, and searched up Minseok's instagram. Indeed a picture with his face was there.  
Ah, so that's the picture they took at the arcade. Both of them are smiling goofily with the arcade ticket chains wrapped around their necks. Kyungsoo's lips curled into a smile. The picture was actually really adorable.

He wondered what would be the implications of Minseok posting a picture with him on social media. The CBX trio are the hot stars in Korea right now. Will he start being recognized by all of the paparazzi as well? That'd be a pain when he will go visit Chanyeol again. 

To: Byun Baekhyun  
  -[ Sent: Thank you for treating me well Baekhyun. ]  
\--  
To: Kim Jongdae  
  -[ Sent: You mean singing, right? When I finish the project I will be free. ]

Kyungsoo felt a little nervous about it all. He enjoyed singing to himself, especially as a secondary voice in Chanyeol's songs. But he never sang in public - until yesterday night that is. He knew that he lacks a lot. That's why he was troubled by the thought of meeting with Jongdae and possibly disappointing him. Of course it would be fantastic if he would really be able to create a path into the music industry. When he just met Chanyeol he didn't even think about such an option. But now after he has become a friend to such amazing idols he feels out of place on that subject. Maybe just a single.. Or a few songs. Nothing more. Just to feel what it's like to work in the field.

But before that he has to figure out if he's ready for it skill-wise. Will his recently dicovered talent be enough to work with? If both Chanyeol and Jongdae complimented him on his voice it must mean there is something in him that can shine. The thought excites him. What if he will be able to work with Chanyeol? Or in the same company as the CBX trio? That way he could stay with them for a long time and for a good reason. It'll be a friendship that built on true connection.

To: Kim Minseok  
  -[ Sent: The picture turned out cute. Thank you Minseok. ]  
\--  
To: Prof. Junmyeon  
  -[ Sent: I'm sorry for the trouble of bringing me back. I will turn the assignment in on the next lesson. ]  
\--  
To: Park Chanyeol  
  -[ Sent: I met Kris Wu and CBX yesterday. I got back late and missed the calls. Sorry Chanyeolie. ]

\---

As promised, Kyungsoo turned in his full project at class. Only him and three other students managed to finish their assignments this fast. These were really exhausting months. Exhausting but productive. After Junmyeon's message about his project he gained confidence and finished it with a smile. He was so motivated by the encouragement that he ended up rewriting the whole opinion chapter - which ended up lasting three pages instead of four paragraphs.

At the moment Kyungsoo left the class after turning in his final thesis as a university student, he called Jongdae. The two of them met several times in CBX's private studio located next to their dorm. Even though these meetings of singing were supposed to be only for the two of them, when Baekhyun and Minseok found out about the sessions they just _HAD_ to join as well. Kyungsoo learned a lot about singing thanks to the two legendary vocals, and his improvement was immense even in such a short period of time.

Kyungsoo didn't forget to answer Chanyeol's calls every night either. Hearing about his experiences with the fans and all the amazing presents he keeps recieving. Chanyeol also accidentally mentioned that he actually bought a present for Kyungsoo from each of the countries he has been to. Kyungsoo scolded him for wasting his energy and money on such silly things, but deep inside he was so happy to hear that Chanyeol misses him just as much as he misses Chanyeol. He hasn't told Chanyeol about the fact that he is having singing sessions with the CBX trio yet.

Tomorrow evening Chanyeol will finally be back!  
Kyungsoo cleared out the entire day for preparations. Today he bought all of the needed ingredients for the meal he plans to cook and bring over. He even spread out the clothes that he would be wearing, just in case he will be too nervous to be able to combine his wardrobe into an outfit that looks decent. Without telling anyone, not even Jongdae, Kyungsoo practiced how to a sing a song specifically for Chanyeol. So he could perform it in front of him when he returns, just to show his appreciation.

Kyungsoo already spoke with Toben's petsitter that stayed in Chanyeol's house to take care of the pup while his owner was away - to make sure that she'll open the gate for him when he arrives tomorrow to prepare for Chanyeol's arrival.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Kyungsoo-yah. I miss you and Toben so much."  
"Don't worry, I checked on him from time to time. The petsitter said that he is doing fine."  
"Kyungsoo-yah, will you be there when I come back?"  
"...Why do you keep ruining the surprise for yourself..." Kyungsoo sighed into the phone and heard a rustle of bedsheets from the other side of the line.  
"Waaaah that made me miss you even more!!" He could hear Chanyeol was smiling so widely. The contagious happy virus spread to him even through the phone it seems, because Kyungsoo ended up smiling as well.  
"Kyungsoo-yah."  
"Mmh?"  
There was a pause of silence.  
"Toben sends you a good night kiss!" Chanyeol's voice sounded nervous.  
"What? But Toben isn't there with yo--"

The call ended. How could Chanyeol know if Toben sends him kisses if Toben wasn't even there with him. What did he mean? Maybe he just said it as a habit.  
That night Kyungsoo fell asleep while listening to Park Chanyeol's own "Good Night Song" that he once broadcasted on a live stream.

 


	7. Lil' Something

  
Kyungsoo's eyes opened exactly an hour after his alarm clock's destined time. Normally he would have cursed at himself for being late. But he has nothing to be late for. It's still morning and he has plenty of time to prepare for his best friend's return. After stretching lazily under the blanket, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

So it's been a month since he last meet Chanyeol. A lot had happened. His life began to shift in a direction he never imagined he'd be able to turn to. Is it thanks to Chanyeol? Or Thanks to Chanyeol's absence?  
At least he knows what to expect. Last night they didn't have a video call, but the night before that they did. Kyungsoo could notice the changes in Chanyeol's appearance. His hair seemed to have been redyed and restyled. It wasn't as curly anymore but just left to look natural in brown. It fit Chanyeol. Any hairstyle would fit Chanyeol. 

While thinking about how soft Chanyeol's hair must feel to the touch, Kyungsoo made his way to the kitchen and began cooking. He decided he'd make a simple traditional meal - bean paste soup with meat and some korean fish pancakes. It's a dish he knows how to make thanks to his mother.  
The soup was cooking and the fish were frying on the pan when Kyungsoo heard a beep coming from his phone. He gently wiped his hands in the towel and picked it up.

[ Kim Jongdae: Kyungsoooo! Will you be coming over today? Minseok and I want to try a new restaurant after the session - if we have one. ]  
  -[ Sent: Sorry Jongdae, and Minseok, I will be busy today. ]  
  -[ Sent: Enjoy at the restaurant and tell me how it was. ]  
[ Kim Jongdae: Gotcha :3 ]  
[ Kim Jongdae: -A picture message of the two sitting close together and sipping on the straws of their bought ice coffees- ]  
  -[ Sent: Nice picture. Minseok's hair looks good. ]  
\--  
[ Kim Minseok: Hahaha, thank you Kyungsoooo! ]  
[ Kim Minseok: If you grow your hair you could have the same style. ]  
  -[ Sent: I'm fine with my hairstyle, thank you. ]  
[ Kim Minseok: HAHA. Whatever floats your boat my friend. ]

Kyungsoo smiled to himself. This trio is really something. He felt so lucky that he is able to maintain a friendship with such amazing people. He really isn't the type of person to make friends easily, so every friend that he gains is important on their own.  
Ah, the pancakes! The sound of the sizzling oil behind him on the gas reminded him to pay attention. He quickly placed the phone down and turned back to the pan. He was relieved to see that they weren't burnt after he turned them over with the cooking chopsticks.  
When he was done with the cooking the hour was already five in the afternoon. Wow, the time really flies when he does something he enjoys doing. Kyungsoo certainly loves cooking. He packed the soup pot in a cloth bag after wrapping it with towels, and placed the little plastic box with fish pancakes on top of it. Alright, so part one of the preparation is over. It's time to move on.

Part two took the fastest, since it was only to take a shower and get dressed. When he got out of the bathroom the smell of his own cooking finally hit him. Whoa.. It smells really good. Chanyeol would definitely like it. Kyungsoo was thankful to himself for putting out the clothes beforehand. Otherwise the rest of his time would be spent standing in front of his own closet with a blank mind and trying to create an outfit that would most likely end up being too weird. He dressed up and gave himself an examination in the mirror. _Oh, right, the glasses._ After grabbing them from the cabinet and putting them on his look was complete. 

A simple sweater made from very soft royal blue colored fabric. Black jeans that are folded upwards at the edge, to make sure Kyungsoo doesn't step on any excess length. Black&White striped socks that go up to his ankles, and his only pair of shoes that actually have a color - yellow all star sneakers.  
He went out with the bag and a great mood. Now it's time for step three. Kyungsoo entered a little gift shop down the road and bought a few little decorations. A packet of balloons, a sign that says "Welcome Home!" and a small bouquet of pink and yellow roses that was recommended by the shop owner. While walking towards Chanyeol's house he kept glancing at the bouquet. It was as cheerful and colorful as Chanyeol himself. That shop owner really knew what she was doing. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol has quite the sweet tooth, and stopped at a little ice-cream parlor to get some delicious flavours.

It was good planning on Kyungsoo's side, because the street of Chanyeol's house was empty. All the paparazzi are either at the airport waiting for him to land, or will arrive only after hearing that he landed already. Good, he doesn't need to hide under any coat. When he got to the gate, a small press on the intercome button was enough to let the petsitter know that it's him. When he got inside the house he was greeted by an extremely hyper and happy Toben.  
Aww! Toben is just so cute. He saw him only last week when he came to visit the house to make sure everything is alright, yet the pup was more excited than ever to see him. Maybe Toben knew that Chanyeol will be coming back as well. 

The petsitter left shortly after, leaving Kyungsoo and Toben alone in Chanyeol's house. The place smells so fresh and clean. Like wild flowers and honey - Just like Chanyeol himself. Kyungsoo smiled to himself with confidence and rolled up his sleeves to begin working.  
After putting the ice-cream in the freezer he blew up every single balloon in the pack, and had to take a 10 minutes break after for his dizziness to end. He never knew balloons are this difficult to blow since he never needed to do it before.  
After sticking the balloons in various spots of the house with sellotape, he unfolded the sign and hung it right above the couch in the living room. That way it will be visible right when Chanyeol walks through the door.  
Good thing Kyungsoo cooked in Chanyeol's kitchen before, he knew exactly what to do to heat up the soup and pancakes. He prepared the cutleries on the coffee table in the living room instead of the dining table. Chanyeol would probably be tired, so it's better if he'd sit comfortably. 

It's all done, the food is ready to be reheated, the decorations are up, Toben is as happy as ever, and the bouquet in Kyungsoo's hands really fit with the positive vibe the house is now giving out.  
Kyungsoo heard the street becoming busier outside. Many cars suddenly parked around and people began running towards the house. That could only mean one thing. _Chanyeol is here._

\---

He got up quickly, causing Toben to be startled, and went straight to the door, holding the colorful bouquet with shaky hands. He could hear the gate closing and the wheels of Chanyeol's luggage rolling over the stone path to the door.   
Kyungsoo exhaled, trying to release the nervousness out with his breath before unlocking the door and opening it.  
On the other side of the door stood his favourite giant, one hand is located right where the door's keyhole is and the other is holding onto a colorful bouquet of pink and yellow roses.  
The two stood in front of each other in shocked silence for a few moments.

"I can't believe you got the exact same bouquet as m---"

Kyungsoo's sentence was cut short by long arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a warm embrace. Chanyeol's scent took him by surprise. The scent he has grown to love the most. The giant's head was lowered down right next to Kyungsoo's neck, and his arms tightened the grip around Kyungsoo's waist, forcing his back to arch backwards a little to be almost hidden in the other's body.  
Kyungsoo felt his stomach twisting, his heart racing and his face became as hot as and as red as a spicy chilli pepper. He felt the temperature of his body rising so that even when he inhaled the cold air it was like a sauna.  
Chanyeol's hand gripped a little tight at Kyungsoo's back of the sweater. They couldn't say a word. Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol breathing against his shoulder and realized he must have been really lonely all these days. 

_It's alright, Chanyeol, I am here._

Kyungsoo said in his heart before raising his own arms and wrapping them around his friend. One hand was stroking up and down Chanyeol's back, and the other was making its way up to Chanyeol's back of the head. Kyungsoo's fingers slid into the soft hair and he began caressing through the locks. _Ah.._ it was as pleasant as he imagined it would feel. Kyungsoo's body was safe and secure, locked in a hold that he never experienced before.  
It took a while before the two of them finally parted. While Kyungsoo had a soft smile across his lips, Chanyeol's smile was so wide that it made his eyes close. After entering Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol put the luggage away, and when Toben came running at his owner Kyungsoo watched how Chanyeol let himself fall on the floor to be smothered by his loving pup, filling the house with laughter and good energy.

As Happy as he was, Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was exhausted. He could sense it and see it in the bags under his eyes. So he rushed the giant up the stairs. It'll be better for him to clean up and return to eat feeling fresh. While Chanyeol was showering Kyungsoo began heating up the food on the gas. And by the time Chanyeol was done, everything was already served and ready.

They sat down and ate, Toben placed himself on the couch in the little gap between them. Chanyeol voice was a little bit hoarse, but it didn't stop him for speaking for hours and hours about everything that he hasn't told Kyungsoo over the phone during their nightly calls. The two identical bouquets were placed in two matching vases on the kitchen's counter island, and created a nice addition to the cheerful theme of the celebration.   
Kyungsoo could swear Chanyeol was actually just a giant five years old child when he saw the excitement bubbling in him when the ice-cream was brought to the table.  
It made him happy to see Chanyeol again. _It really did._  

"Ah-- Right! Kyungsoo-yah, I brought you some presents!" Chanyeol called out and rose up to his feet even though the ice-cream scoop was still in his mouth. 

He ran off towards the side room where his suitcase was placed when he arrived, and came back with a huge thick plastic bag that had a symbol of a fancy trademark symbol printed on it.

"It better not be anything expensive..." Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a squinty stare of judgement.

Chanyeol took the scoop out of his mouth and placed it back onto his little bowl before smiling at Kyungsoo widely. Kyungsoo knew what it meant. He definitely bought something crazy.

"Ba Bam!" The giant announced after pulling a bunch of clothes that were folded on top of one another. Each item had a tag attached, which just like the bag, had an expensive brand symbol on it.  
"I didn't know your size, so I just guessed what would fit you. Please, please, try them on!" Chanyeol shoved the pile into Kyungsoo's arms with shining eyes.

It's hopeless to even try and protest. Kyungsoo was overwhlemed from the whole situation to begin with, and now he recieves clothes that are more expensive than the amount of money he saved his entire life so far. _This is insane._  
He sighed at his tall friend and went into the side room, looking at how Chanyeol is stroking Toben's fur with a satisfied smile.

To Kyungsoo's surprise, every single item fit his size perfectly. Even though the style is unique and different than what he is used to, everything was very comfortable and soft to the touch. Due to being impressed by Chanyeol's precise choices, Kyungsoo even went out of the room to show Chanyeol a few of the clothing combinations, only to recieve a very enthusiastic round of applause each time. When the fashion show ended Kyungsoo came back with the pile folded just as he recieved it.

"Thank you Chanyeolie, I don't agree with the fact that you bought such expensive brands for me.. But they are very comfortable and fit well so-- Thank you." Kyungsoo bowed down politely to the gift giver while sliding the clothes into the bag so he could carry it back home.  
"It wasn't even expensive. You deserve it Kyungsoo-yah! It's supposed to be for finishing your project too! Since you worked so hard." Was Chanyeol.. praising him?

Kyungsoo sat back down on the couch, completing the Toben sandwich between his and Chanyeol's thighs. He felt at peace. He felt like everything is back to normal. Now that Chanyeol is back they will be able to meet more and maybe even work on songs together.  
Songs! Right! It reminded him that he prepared one last thing for Chanyeol's return.

"Chanyeolie, I actually have one more thing for you."  
"Huh? that's unfair, I already gave you the gift!" Chanyeol pouted towards him.  
"It's.. Uhm.. It's a little embarrassing, so.. Don't laugh." Kyungsoo felt his heart racing again as he kept his eyes low to avoid eye contact with Chanyeol.  
"Embarrassing..?" He was clueless.

Kyungsoo got up and stepped to stand behind the coffee table. Taking a breath and clearing his throat while his shaking hand began tugging to his own sweater nervously.  
This is it.  
He began singing to his friend, a pretty happy funky song that was sung by no other than Kim Jongdae in a collaboration. When he began singing "Lil' Something" he noticed that Chanyeol recognized it right away, and participated in the performance by thumping his fingers on the table to create the beat. 

All of Kyungsoo's anxiousness about this gift disappeared and he began having fun. Singing while swinging his hips from side to side and smiling at Chanyeol who even joined in the singing to rap all of the non-vocal parts and be a secondary voice for Kyungsoo at the correct moments. They had so much fun singing this song together. The happiest three minutes they spent together. By the end of the song Chanyeol was already up on his feet as well, holding Toben in the air and waving his little paws to the unplayed beat of the song.  
It ended with Kyungsoo's long note. The two of them looked at each other and began laughing full heartedly for almost the same length as the song itself. They both sat back down to the sofa close, and let out a pleased sigh.

"Best gift I've ever recieved Kyungsoo-yah. I'm being serious." Chanyeol said with a peaceful smile while looking down at Toben that was still a little hyper from being held in the air.  
"I was so nervous.. I'm glad you liked it." Kyungsoo replied calmly, his attention also directed to the happy pup.  
"We should record this song and let Jongdae hear it."  
"You think he would like it?"  
"Are you kidding? He would go crazy."

Chanyeol suddenly sat up straight and turned to Kyungsoo, grabbing his hand and holding it between his own two bigger hands.

"Kyungsoo-yah, collaborate with me."  
"H-Huh?"  
"Please, work with me, let's make a song together. I can publish it."  
"Chanyeolie.. I really can't.. I'm nowhere near as--"  
"Please! I will talk with the company."

His gaze was so serious and intense right into Kyungsoo's eyes that he felt like his heart would never continue beating again.   
What is he supposed to do? Jongdae had already started the process of asking CBX's company to give Kyungsoo a chance. And now Chanyeol wants him to join and work for his company.

"I really seriously love your voice Kyungsoo. I will take care of you. You could start your own path as a singer. Or you could even join me! I would love that! We would be the best duo in the industry!"  
"Chanyeolie--"  
"Think about it. Alright? I cannot force you to do it.. But.. Let's at least record some covers together for ourselves to enjoy. You know?" Chanyeol persisted.

The passion and determination in his eyes were remarkable. Chanyeol really wants this. And in all honesty, for Kyungsoo it would be a wish come true. What is he supposed to do about this situation? Jongdae had already started the process for him.. And Chanyeol will as well.  
It's good to have many options, but how is he supposed to choose? He would feel too bad for making Jongdae put effort for nothing. He would feel even worse to skip such an amazing opportunity to work with his one and only favourite all time musician and human being Park Chanyeol.  
He needs to stop. He shouldn't let it bother him right now. He is here with Chanyeol to have a good time and he can take care of everything when the time comes.  
Chanyeol leaned back onto the sofa and slowly let his body slide sideways until his head was resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

"I missed you."  
".. Me too."

Kyungsoo started stroking Chanyeol's hair gently again. Just like Toben, Chanyeol adjusted his head a little so the caresses would be the most pleasureable for him. After a few minutes of silence and yawns the giant fell asleep.  
Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to wake him up. That's alright. He can stay like this. It is comfortable and warm when Chanyeol is this close to him. Toben also started snoozing next to his legs.

He felt more at home than he does in his own apartment. Whatever happens, he will never leave Chanyeol's side. This incredible man has opened a drawer right into his heart. And anything that gets in there has a hard time leaving.  
He started thinking about CBX again. Kyungsoo didn't even tell Chanyeol about any of it yet. He has to make a decision.

 


	8. Chosen

  
The next time Kyungsoo opened his eyes he saw an unfamiliar familiar place. This isn't his apartment. His eyes wandered around for a while before his memory returned. He is in Chanyeol's place. _Did he fall asleep? What time is it even?_

One thing is certain, he is so comfortable and relaxed that he does't even want to move a muscle. After a little yawn escaped his lips he finally looked to the othe side, and found himself locked.

Chanyeol's arms were wrapped tightly around his belly from the sides of his waist and he was glued to the giant's lap and chest. Even their legs were intertwined. The two of them have been sleeping on the couch, Chanyeol being the big spoon, and Kyungsoo the little one. A pink color, darker than the roses in the bouquet he brought, creeped onto his cheeks and ears when the senses of the rest of his body woke up.

_First of all, why was he so darn comfortable like this?  
Second, why is there something sticking against his bum?_

That's way too embarrassing to handle. He could even feel Chanyeol's low breaths against the back of his neck. But the giant was still deep asleep.  
Would it be more awkward to wake him up now? Or to stay this way until he wakes up by himself? Logically, it is better to just remain like this until he wakes up. Chanyeol is sleeping so deep and well after being so exhausted from the month long trip. Plus, as shy as it made him, Kyungsoo's body was so relaxed and cosy in the role of the little spoon. He should just close his eyes and nap a little longer until the long limbs wrapped around him would be removed.

_It was so pleasant and warm.. He felt safe.. Safe and loved._

Kyungsoo tried to let himself fall back asleep but his heartbeat was way too quick and there's no chance he could calm himself enough when he knows the position he's in.  
Instead, he started scanning the floor with his eyes, until Toben was detected sipping water sloppily from his bowl near the kitchen. 

"Toben..! Come here boy..!" Kyungsoo whispered out to his direction, and once the pup heard the noise his ears were popped upwards and he started looking around in confusion.  
"Toben, here..!"

He watched the pup walk towards the living room cautiously before noticing Kyungsoo's fingers wiggling towards him. Kyungsoo smiled a little when Toben came to his hands and started licking them with a wagging tail. He wrapped his palms around the curly fluff and pulled him up on the sofa in front of him. At least Toben can keep Kyungsoo busy until his capturing cage will wake up. The two of them played together for quite a while, but at some point Toben got overly excited and began barking a few times. 

"Sshhh, your owner is sleeping--..." Kyungsoo tried to shush him down, but he kept barking out of playfulness.  
"....gsoo..." He heard a raspy deep voice right behind his neck and looked down at his own body, noticing Chanyeol's big palms are slowly tightening their grip on him. _Is he finally waking up?_

The little movements continued for a few moments before the warm exhale of a yawn came behind him. Kyungsoo was sure he is going to be released by now, Chanyeol is definitely waking up. But instead, he felt the touch of warm lips against the back of his neck - which sent a soft shudder up his spine. _Chanyeol was.. kissing his neck..?_  
It happened again, the sensation of Chanyeol's hot breath and mouth on his skin made his toes curl with sensitivity. Is he doing this intentionally? Or is it just part of the awakening process?

Kyungsoo's mind was clouded by too many thoughts and feelings at once to even notice that the giant holding onto him was finally awake.

"Ah.. Kyungsoo-yah..?" Another yawn flew behind him, but Kyungsoo couldn't make a sound. Chanyeol's morning voice was so bad.. Not bad because it sounded unpleasant, bad because it sounded way too good.

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's body nearly jumping from the surprise of finding himself wrapped around the smaller one. The long limbs slid off from his body and their legs were free from the knot. That was when Kyungsoo finally activated his muscles and sat up on the couch. 

"Good morning Chanyeolie, did you sleep well? You were really tired and I can't carry you up the stairs to your bed so--"

Chanyeol just began laughing, his hoarse voice echoing in Kyungsoo's head and being carved into his memory.

"I'm sorry I caged you like this.. I have to hug something to fall asleep. Usually a pillow does the trick.. Just so you know, you're a great pillow." Kyungsoo looked at the wide sleepy smile smeared on Chanyeol's face and ended up matching with a smile of his own.  
"Thanks.. I guess."  
"Good morning Kyungsoo.. Ah.. I'm still so happy from yesterday I don't know what to do.." Chanyeol closed his eyes in the smile and covered his face with his palms, slightly rubbing over his eyes while doing so.  
"I had fun too Chanyeolie." Kyungsoo replied, looking at one of the balloons that were hung above the couch slowly falling down right on Chanyeol's head. He jumped and looked around, trying to find the source of the touch, but the balloon fell behind him and disappeared from sight. Kyungsoo let out a short chuckle and stood up, stretching his arms in every direction before turning towards Chanyeol again.  
Chanyeol is just so.. _Long_. His arms and legs are taking most of the length of his body. _With a perfect body comes the perfect mind.. Heart too_. He thought to himself.

The two finally woke up properly and washed their faces, along with brushing their teeth of course, with a toothbrush Chanyeol let Kyungsoo borrow for today. Since Kyungsoo finished first he began cleaning up the decorations from the celebration. Folding down the sign, letting all the balloons fall to the floor for Toben to play with, and making sure that the two identical bouquets they got for each other had enough water.

\---

Kyungsoo told Chanyeol about the fact he was meeting up with CBX to practice his singing skill, and that Jongdae started a process for him to be auditioned into their company. He should have done it yesterday. Because the issue of the decision was solved with a simple phone call from Chanyeol to Jongdae.   
He clearly chose Chanyeol. His still now and forever favourite artist. Jongdae didn't sound surprised during the call, and everything came to proper terms without any complications.

Ah, Kyungsoo was a fool. Why did he make such a big thing out of this simple situation?  
Chanyeol wasn't upset at all, in fact he looked proud and satisfied that Kyungsoo has been doing it while he wasn't around. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok are trustworthy friends to him and he knew that if Kyungsoo was in their care, he will be treated well. The relief Kyungsoo felt was incredible. He was worried about possibly hurting Chanyeol, but when the phonecall with Jongdae ended, all he saw was a smile.

"So you're with me now! I'll take good care of you, Kyungsoo-yah. I promise." Chanyeol cheered and rubbed the back of Kyungsoo's head with his big palm.  
"Good, otherwise I will call Jongdae again." Kyungsoo teased only to recieve a snicker in return.  
"Actually, Chanyeolie.. My graduation ceremony is in about a week from today." He suddenly remembered.  
"Ooh that's amazing! I will definitely be coming, I will call my manager to make sure I'm available."  
"I was thinking.. Maybe you want to perform there?"

Chanyeol blinked quietly for a while, the gears in his head started to spin. He thought for a whie, but then gave Kyungsoo a surprised expression, as if he thought of something.

"Kyungsoo-yah! What if we will perform something together?!"

Now Kyungsoo was the one to blink and have his gears spinning. Can he really do it? Can he perform in front of all the graduating people in the university? It was making him nervous enough to sing only in front of his own best friend. How will he be able to do it in front of hunderds of graduates and families? Won't it cause too much commotion if Chanyeol comes to the university?

"Stop thinking so hard, it will be fine! We should definitely do it! We're going to record and work on Lil' Something anyway. Might as well perform it there, right?"  
"I don't think I can sing in front of so many people.. It was hard enough to sing only in front of you, or CBX.." Kyungsoo's anxiety level started rising just from thinking about it.  
"We have a week to record it. That's way more time than we need. I'll take care of the equipment and arrangement. All you'll have to do is stand there and sing with me!" Chanyeol's eyes were shining again. His ambition was strong like fire. 

But he has a point. Not only would it be amazing for the graduating students to watch Chanyeol live, but also Kyungsoo himself will gain a tiny bit of experience. If he plans to really work in the music industry in the future he better start somewhere, and it's a good chance to learn and advance. This would most likely break the image of the quiet student that he has among the students. Even though his anxiety was climbing higher, so was his excitement.  
Kyungsoo's head lowered as he looked at Toben who was chewing on a bone shaped toy.

"You know what, alright. Let's do it Chanyeol." He turned his head and gave the other the most confident smile he could manage.  
Chanyeol looked like he just won the lottery, he rose up to his feet and spreaded his arms upwards with victory fists.  
"Woo!! This is so exciting! Let's start right now!"  
"Chanyeol, your voice is still hoarse. We should do it when you've recovered from the trip."  
"Don't worry about it, it gets gruffy all the time. It's going to be good again tomorrow for sure!"  
"I hope so." Kyungsoo replied with a smile up at the excited man child.

When Kyungsoo got back to his own apartment that evening, he called his professor and wished him a happy birthday. He also informed him about the plan Chanyeol suggested. Junmyeon was extremely happy from recieving the birthday wish, and his joy only grew more when he heard about the plan. He encouraged Kyungsoo and promised he would take care of it from the university's side. He also asked if it would be alright to invite Kris to watch. The two of them have seen Kyungsoo sing only during the drunk karaoke night they had together with CBX. Isn't it going to bring too much attention if both Kris and Chanyeol will come to the same place? He couldn't decline though, Kris was important to Junmyeon, and therefore important to him.

So it's really happening. It somehow still felt like a dream to Kyungsoo.

The week passed quicker than Kyungsoo wanted it to. He went to Chanyeol's house almost every day to record and work on their performance together down in the little studio. Thankfully, Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo an extra key to his house so he wouldn't have to wait for the intercome's buzz to enter. The paparazzi were already able to recognize Kyungsoo from the frequent visits and the fact that he appeared in CBX's social media posts several times. Which means he is already known without being known. If he does everything right, with Chanyeol's help he will have a smooth enterance to the musical world in no time. 

Chanyeol informed him that his audition to the company is scheduled to a day after his graduation. At first Kyungsoo was a little disappointed, because he was planning to visit his family from that day until the weekend. But he could travel home after the audition, so it's still alright. CBX have already heard about the news and spammed Kyungsoo with congratulating messages. He was starting to appear on different idols related sites and magazines thanks to being seen around Chanyeol's house a lot and CBX's social media. He knows about it only because Minseok kept sending him every piece of information he saw related to him. It was pretty amusing, especially because none of the writers and publishers even knew his name.

And here it comes, tomorrow is the big day. Kyungsoo's first live performance and graduation day.

 


	9. Diploma

  
Kyungsoo had to get to the university earlier than  the rest of the graduates to take care of the performance's preparations. It was very early, yet when he arrived he already saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing at the enterance of the school and directing the crew to bring the equipment inside. A small wave of nervousness washed over him when two big guys had to carry a speaker over from the truck and into the university's little stadium. Baekhyun was sipping on a bought cup of ice coffee through the straw while talking and laughing with Chanyeol, who was watching over the workers' progress.

"Ah! Kyungsoo!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Minseok calling out to him while holding an expensive looking bouquet of flowers and rushing over with Jongdae a little behind on a phonecall.  
"Minseok-hyung! I didn't know you were coming, professor Junmyeon only told me about inviting Kris."  
"Whaa! So he's coming as well? We got invited by Chanyeol. At first we wanted to deliver you a huge bouquet for your graduation, but Chanyeol said there's a big surprise and we MUST be here. We canceled a dance practice to come." Minseok said with a cheerful yet slightly suspicious tone.

Minseok stepped closer to smiling Kyungsoo and hugged him warmly before handing the bouquet to him. Kyungsoo's smile grew wider and he sincerely thanked both Minseok and Jongdae for the flowers before directing them into the teacher's lounge in the university where they will be able to wait without being seen.  
After they got into the lounging area Kyungsoo spun back to return to Chanyeol, but bumped into Baekhyun who was standing right at the door. 

"Baekhyun, sorry about that." Kyungsoo quickly bowed with a small chuckle to apologize for being an obstacle in his way.  
"Kyungsoooo!" Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him.  
"Congratulations! Junmyeon told me you have a surprise waiting today. He also told me there was a surprise waiting for us! Fighting!" His smile was overflowing with satisfaction and innocence when he raised his fist with determination, yet Kyungsoo had a feeling Baekhyun knows what's planned.  
"Haha, thank you so much Baekhyun.. I'm really grateful the three of you came to see my graduation."  
"Of course we'd come, silly! You should have told us sooner. It's not a bother so don't worry. We had a cancel a bit of the schedule but that's only because we were told so late!" Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo's shoulder a few times, pouted, and then smiled again.  
"It's your big day, have fun! Alright?" He sipped his coffee.  
"I will." Kyungsoo replied brightly, turned back, and walked towards the outer gate of the university when he last saw the giant.

So Chanyeol invited CBX without telling them about the special performance. It actually made Kyungsoo feel a little relieved that his good friends will be there to support him. It's so odd that he can call these incredible famous people his friends. It's something he still has to get used to. But it really did make him happy.  
When he got out of the main enterance the truck was already gone and Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo stood there confused for a few moments before a shadow crept from beside the door.

"Boo!" Chanyeol growled while grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulders from behind.

Kyungsoo jumped with a gasp and jerked his body sideways, nearly slipping before an arm pulled him back to stability by the waist. While letting out a sigh and catching his breath he heard Chanyeol's joyous laughter. Raising his head with a wish for revenge, Kyungsoo found the perfect timing to poke his finger right into Chanyeol's side. The giant gasped himself and nearly fell down from the surprise.  
The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before being taken over by a lively laughter.

They calmed back down at the same time, a bright smile still glued to both their faces. Kyungsoo could see that Chanyeol's eyes were sparkling with happiness. This dork could probably make him laugh even when the world is falling apart around them.  
Kyungsoo let out one last chuckle before hugging around Chanyeol's body, head resting against his chest. Chanyeol was quick to return the hug and even ruffled his hair a little bit before they parted.

"Kyungsoo! Chanyeol!" A soft voice called out to them from the gate. Junmyeon was waving at them with a smile and his other arm was interlocked with Kris' long one.

 _Ah.._ It was such a relief that everyone arrived this early. Kyungsoo was glad. That way no paparazzi would be hoarding around the university and possibly harassing the graduating students and their families. While CBX, Kris and Junmyeon were hanging in the teacher's lounge Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were busy setting up the equipment on the stage of the little auditorium. Kyungsoo didn't exactly know how he could be useful in such a situation since he has no experience with any of the applications, so he just followed Chanyeol around and tried to learn as much as he could.  
On the other side of the event hall was a control booth for all of the devices. The two entered it. Chanyeol got familiar with all the different buttons right away after a short intruction from the university's janitor.

"Kyungsoo-yah, go to the stage and do a microphone check with all three microphones, alright?"  
"Sure."

He went back and stood up on the stage, looking around at all the lights being moved to direct at him like a spotlight. It was slightly blinding at first, but he quickly got over it and grabbed the three microphones. Testing each one according to Chanyeol's commands while the settings were tweaked professionaly. His gigantic friend can really do anything..

Everything was prepared, the students and their families started swarming into the stadium and every graduate was given a special cloak and a hat. Some of them already prepared at home and decorated their hats with different drawings or texts. At the first half of the ceremony Kyungsoo would be participating the same as any other graduate, but seeing everyone with their families made him feel a little deprived.  
He stepped aside from the auditorium's door and checked his cellphone. _Ah._ So he wasn't forgotten.

[ Kim Jongdae: Waaaaa, why didn't you tell us your graduation was today? We're coming anyway, haha. ]  
[ Kim Jongdae: ;3 ]  
\--  
[ Kris Wu: Congratulations Kyungsoo, let me know if there's any gift you want for your graduation. From me and Junmyeon. ]  
\--  
[ Mom: My baby, your father and I are so incredibly proud of you. We know you've worked hard and we couldn't be happier with your achivement. We miss you very much. Take care of your health and come visit soon! ]  
[ Mom: Don't forget a sweater sweety. ]  
\--  
[ Seungsoo Hyung: Hello baby brother, I heard you are graduating today. Wow! You've grown so much. All of my comrades are really happy for you too. I miss you! I don't have a vacation yet, but when we meet I will test you and see if you really did it without cheating. I'm healthy and well, so don't be concerned. I love you. Stay safe, clear? ]

Kyungsoo's heart was filled with so much bliss that he felt like he will end up crying soon. He suddenly realized how loved he is and how many people trully care about him and his well being. _Ahhh.._ He wants this blessed feeling to last forever. It took him a few slow breathing exercises to finally relax and enter again.

\---

The university's principal gave his speech. So did many professors and management crew members. Junmyeon didn't speak, but he stood at the side of the stage with a small elegant smile the whole time. A representative of the parents' organization spoke about the future. The most loved student in the whole establishment, Lee Jieun - IU, head of the students' council - gave a jokes filled speech about how clueless and confused all the students really are about their future. Some of the teachers even shed a few tears because the queen of university is graduating today. Kyungsoo slowly started filling up with emotions, so to calm back down he had to look around. He spotted Kris standing behind all the parents, and CBX were sitting in the empty higher rows of seats near the control booth. It seems Minseok noticed that Kyungsoo was looking at them, because he waved happily right after he turned his head to their direction.

When the speeches ended it was time for the second half of the show to begin. Junmyeon snuck between the rows and tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder, reminding him to get ready. The two of them quickly headed behind the stage into one of the small preparations rooms. Chanyeol was already there, sitting and talking with Kris while a professional makeup artist was taking care of his face. After he was ready he urged Kyungsoo to get pampered as well. It didn't take a lot of effort to convince Kyungsoo into it. Just the same as Chanyeol, it took only a quick moment for him to be done.

Kris and Junmyeon left the room and returned to the audience. It's almost time. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol who had a serious expression on his face while his fingers were moving as if he's repeating a part that he's going to play on the guitar. The playback is already prepared ahead of time, but he insisted on being the one playing the bass live in the performance. Kyungsoo sat down in one of the chairs and began fiddling with his fingers. He had a bad habbit of messing with his own nails when he was nervous and no matter what he did to try and stop it he always ended up doing it anyway.

A crew member knocked on the door to signal them that their show is up next. When they exit the room a few students who just performed had a hard time keeping calm when they saw Chanyeol's arm resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder as they walked to grab the guitar. They took everything they needed and went to the two opposite sides of the stage. 

Kyungsoo accidentaly bumped into a woman who had her face entirely covered with her own hair and big glasses. She was carrying a big camera in her hands. Was she part of the photography major? But she isn't wearing the uniform. He bowed to her to apologize and she went on her way.  
The previous performers went down the stairs of the arena, and it was time for Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's show to begin.

The plan was simple, Kyungsoo memorized it to himself so many times that even now when his heart is racing out of control he knew exactly what to do.  
When the audience became quiet Kyungsoo walked up on stage. The spotlight was tracking him and focusing on him when he stopped next to the middle of the platform in front of the microphone stand. All he could hear was his own heart drumming in his ears, and Baekhyun screaming his name a little too loud, making the audience turn their heads to see who was the source of the shout. A few students began whispering to each other surprised that quiet shy guy Kyungsoo came on stage with a microphone.

Kyungsoo looked forward at everyone, but couldn't see any faces due to the dazzling lights. The music began playing a few simple piano notes as an intro, before the beat joined in.  
Kyungsoo began singing "Lil' Something" at the perfect time, the perfect pitch and the perfect vibe. As tense as he was, his groovy smooth notes and little hip shakes made the audience cheer from the very first verse.

When the chorus arrived, Chanyeol jumped on the stage from the other side, strumming his guitar and singing into the second standing microphone as Kyungsoo's second voice in harmony. At the moment Chanyeol was recognized there were loud screams and shouts coming from the audience. While the two were singing so passionately, glancing at each other from time to time and sneaking in smiles, the audience cooperated well with the energy and even got up from the chairs to go and cheer from right under the platform.

Kyungsoo's turmoil of emotions was forgotten at the moment Chanyeol joined him. He didn't think about anything. He kept looking at Chanyeol from time to time. Their eyes often met and only made them more excited. They had a spectacular performance together. And most importantly, they had fun.  
Once the song ended and it was time for them to leave the stage, the two held hands together tightly and bowed down to the energized mob of people who were cheering for them enthusiastically right below their feet.  
It was a solid success. Kyungsoo's mood was higher than he knew it could ever be.

\---

The two remained behind the scenes until the end of the performances session. Chanyeol's crew began packing the special musical equipment they brought with their help, and the general energy calmed back down for the last part of the ceremony, the most important part - recieving the graduation scroll.  
Kyungsoo and Chanyeol haven't said a word to each other. There was nothing they needed to say. All they did was look at each other and it already made wide smiles appear on their faces. It became time for Kyungsoo to return to his seat and wait for the graduates' names to be called out, but before he could leave the area Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him outside through the emergency door at the back.

"Chanyeolie? What is it?" 

Kyungsoo was more worried than surprised or anything else. The giant was holding onto his wrist and looking down at the ground. His hair was covering most of his face so Kyungsoo couldn't tell what kind of facial expression he had.

"..Chanyeo--"  
"Kyungsoo-yah."

Chanyeol's voice was sharp, and the way he suddenly raised his head and looked right into Kyungsoo's eyes was a little frightening. Kyungsoo thought that performing earlier was the moment his heart reached the peak of beating speed, but right now it felt like that pace was doubled.

"I.. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Chanyeol's voice was low and threatening, but also pained and emotional.  
"What happened? I'm sure whatever it is will be alright. I can help." Kyungsoo tried to show confidence, but his voice was trembling.  
"I just can't--..."

Chanyeol's grip on Kyungsoo's wrist tightened while his other palm bashed against the wall behind Kyungsoo. He leaned in and pushed Kyungsoo's body until his back nudged the cold bricks. Kyungsoo's eyes were darting in their sockets and his breath became unstable when Chanyeol's face appeared closer and closer. His eyes automatically began squinting until they were completely shut.  
Kyungsoo's heart stopped when he felt warm lips against his own.

_It is a kiss. Park Chanyeol is kissing him._

He lost connection with time and space. All he was, right now, are his lips. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he could only drown in the heat spreading all through his body and reaching even the very tips of his toes.  
Chanyeol's warm breath blew against his skin and he thought that he is going to melt down to the ground when his lips started moving. Chanyeol pried open into his mouth and sent his tongue to work. Kyungsoo's subconscious returned the favour by collaborating with Chanyeol and the kiss became deeper and hotter.   
Kyungsoo felt a warm touch slowly caressing his neck and jaw, and his mind quickly translated the sensation to be caused by Chanyeol's big palm. They stood like this for an uncertain period of time, in which Kyungsoo felt like he was being devoured by Chanyeol, and while his brain was busy being mostly lost, Chanyeol's flavour made his body react on it's own. His one hand was still held by Chanyeol's tight grip, and the other made it's way up and over Chanyeol's shoulder and neck, pulling him closer.

It stopped, his mouth were released, and between his ecstatic shaky huffs, a tiny thread of saliva began sliding down from the corner of his lips. The big hand that was busy stroking his cheek and chin made its way to the back of his head, and warmth spreaded from the touch on his forehead down to the rest of his body, giving him waves of peaceful energy. His eyes opened only a little, only enough to see that Chanyeol made their foreheads meet. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and without realizing, a smile started growing and curving the sides of his mouth upwards. He tried to fight it, but the smile won. 

Kyungsoo wasn't even sure if it was his own heart he was hearing or Chanyeol's.

\---

The ceremoney ended.   
Kyungsoo indeed had a surprise waiting for him, he recieved a special additional certificate with his diploma for scoring the highest on his project in the major.  
Many of his classmates congratulated him personally and encouraged him, telling him how much they enjoyed his performance today, and that he should probably audition for a company. He thanked them all sincerely, without mentioning that he will be having one the very next day.

CBX gave him the tightest group hug before kissing his head all together at the same time. It made him laugh so much and he gave each one a tight squeeze before they drove away.  
Kris complimented Kyungsoo on his improved singing, and joked about how if he fails the audition, Kris himself would take him to china and work with him there.  
Junmyeon was happily telling him how his project made the other professors so shocked that they began listening to Junmyeon and asking for his advise and opinion about the studies.  
Last but not least, was Chanyeol, who stood by his side the entire time he greeted their group of friends goodbye. Many students gathered outside the stadium with their families in hopes of getting to meet Chanyeol from up close and maybe recieve an autograph.  
Even though Kyungsoo tried to convince him that it would be a nice gesture, Chanyeol just smiled from ear to ear, wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder, and walked with him right into his car that was parked a little left from the gate.  
They drove away quickly, before any more commotion would occur near the university. Neither of them were confused, nor doubtful, nor worried. There was a mutual understanding between them about the change in the nature of their relationship.

To celebrate the great day Chanyeol took Kyungsoo for the simplest of hang out places. A movie that they both agreed was not so great. An hour long bowling match where Chanyeol was so confident he would win, that when he ended up losing he nearly cried. And the very last attraction, dinner at the most humble family restaurant that had traditional korean meals.  
Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a ride home, and once they arrived his hand gently rested on top of Kyungsoo's. A smile was exchanged between them. They really needed no words to understand each other at this point.

"I will see you tomorrow at the audition Kyungsoo-yah. Will you go to your family right after?"  
"Yes, I will be there at 10am. And I thought so, that means I would reach home at the afternoon."  
"Right."  
"Yeah."  
"Kyungsoo-yah.."  
"Yeah?"

Chanyeol leaned sideways, somehow untangled from the seatbelt, and pressed a warm kiss on Kyungsoo's side of the head. Kyungsoo smiled with shyness and did a little pucker with his lips towards Chanyeol as timid reply. The giant laughed and gave one last rub to the back of Kyungsoo's head before Kyungsoo left the car and waved goodbye.

\---

[ Unlisted Number: Do Kyungsoo, you better watch your step. :) ]  
[ Unlisted Number: -A few pictures of Chanyeol and him kissing outside the emergency exit in the university- ]  
[ Unlisted Number: Wouldn't want these all over the news would you? :) ]  
[ Unlisted Number: Forget him. :) ]

 


	10. Magician

  
It's over. It's over before it even started.  
Yesterday was Kyungsoo's best day in his entire life, and today he has to move on and forget it ever happened. It was the early morning when Kyungsoo realized he didn't close his eyes for a second during the night. His heart was just aching and there is nothing he can do about it. Kyungsoo wished he could just disappear from the face of earth right now.

He got up from his unsuccessful sleep and packed his bag slowly. Dragging his feet on the floor while walking around the apartment to gather the items he needs. While dressing up he wondered if he will even be able to stay in this apartment anymore. Chanyeol knows this address and he cannot risk putting Chanyeol's career in danger. Jealousy started brewing inside him when he thought about how lucky Kris and Junmyeon are for never getting exposed.   
_Ah.. That's right._ He won't be able to keep contact with his precious professor anymore either. Nor with CBX. 

Everything that he built in the past few months is falling apart.

His phone's alarm began beeping when it was time for him to leave to the studio for his audition. The audition he is going to skip.  
Kyungsoo turned the alarm off, went out of the apartment and locked it behind him. Next time he comes back would be to evacuate it and move back home again until he finds a job. He walked quickly towards the train station, and even though his earbuds were stuck in his ears out of habit, no music was playing.  
When the train to Goyang began moving he felt the phone buzzing in his pocket. After giving it a quick glance he noticed that thirty minutes passed after the time he was supposed to show up to the audition that functioned as a formal test but was actually a guaranteed success.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yahhh! Where are you? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Are you still sleeping? Haha. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: That's alright, the director will be in the office all day so you can come when you wake up. ]

His heart began aching again. He felt like he is going to explode from guilt and regret, and at the same time he felt less than nothing. It's the difference between his calm mind and his hectic heart that are battling within him. He should have been more careful. He should have told Chanyeol to stop and pushed him away.. 

He should have stopped himself from falling for the perfect human being named Park Chanyeol, who's scent is still carved into his brain and flavour still lingers on his tongue.

The train has been in motion for an hour. Kyungsoo was finally starting to doze off to the creaking noises of the engine, since he still didn't play any music into the earbuds that are hanging in his ears. A buzz came from his pocket again.

[ Park Chanyeol: Really where are you? You are never late. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Is everything fine? Are you too nervous about the audition? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Don't worry about it, I showed him our filmed performance from yesterday haha. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Yes, I asked Jongdae to film it! ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: The director said all you need to do is come here, sing a little and then sign. ]

_That's not it.. Chanyeol._ Kyungsoo would gladly be there and sing and dance and do anything he is told if it means being able to work with his beloved giant. He would jump off this train and walk all the way back to Seoul if he needed to.

[ Unlisted Number: Good job Do Kyungsoo. I see you didn't show up to your plans with Chanyeol. :) ]

Kyungsoo's palms began shaking when he recieved the text from that person. He couldn't even check what was that phone's number since it wasn't showing. There is no way for him to find out who this person is. And even if he did have the number.. He couldn't just go to the police and show them the pictures of him and Chanyeol kissing. It might become even worse than it already is.

The more he thought about it the more he found it hard to hold back the tears that began gathering in his eyes. He has to just forget him. Just like the threats said. He hoped Chanyeol could do the same. It's fine. He will be with his family now for however long he wants and nothing can reach him there. He will cook with his mother and maybe create some art with his father and recover his hurting heart.

To: Dad  
  -[ Sent: I reached the station, are you here?]  
[ Dad: I'm right outside. ]

Kyungsoo took his silent earbuds out of his ears and shoved them into his pocket, and on his way out of the station he turned his phone off. It is better this way. It will hurt less. His father was indeed waiting for him in the car outside the station. And on the way home Kyungsoo already felt a little better. This is his own hideaway from everything that happened. He is safe and happy with his family.

Right after entering home he apologized to his parents for not bringing them anything from Seoul. But they both reassured him that the best gift is to just have him there. Kyungsoo showed them his diploma and the copy of his project's summary. He told them how happy he was these past months without mentioning a single word about the fact that he took care of Toben and met Chanyeol, CBX and even Kris Wu. He cooked with his mother and ate a pleasant dinner with the two of them. So this is how it's going to be now. Simple quiet life with his parents until he begins yet another life.

When lying down to sleep in his old bedroom he realized how tired his body really was after being unable to sleep at all the previous night. The only thing that could help him sleep is music, but his only music is.. Park Chanyeol. It's useless. He has to change his way of thinking completely to be able to survive. It will be fine. Tomorrow is another day. He will be visiting the Oh family neighbours to greet them after all this time, and then go to his favourite place in the city, the little park next to the mall.

\---

When visiting the Oh residence Kyungsoo was surprised that their young son, his own good childhood friend Oh Sehun was present. When Sehun was called to come see the neighbours by his parents he was so shocked to see Kyungsoo standing there that he nearly launched himself at Kyungsoo for a hug from the top of the staircase. 

"Sehunie you're so tall!! What is this!" Kyungsoo called out with a chuckle.

The boy smiled so wide that his eyes disappeared. He tilted his head from side to side a few times before patting Kyungsoo's head with his palm. 

"I'm not so tall, you're just too short Hyung." Ah, even his voice got deeper.

Kyungsoo felt a sort of comfort by meeting his precious friend. After a quick sit down for some tea, Sehun joined Kyungsoo to a walk around the city. Just to remember what's around and hang out. When they reached the park by the mall he told Kyungsoo about the possiblity of himself becoming a model soon. Well, with Sehun's unrealisticly attractive body it makes sense he'd be modeling. Since Kyungsoo last saw him his shoulders became twice as broad, his legs became so long and his facial features and jaw line became sharper.

"Sehunah!" A familiar voice called out towards the two of them. A tall tan man ran to them with a basketball in his hands. _Was it...?_  
"Kyungsoo?!" The guy rushed and looked at him surprised.  
"It's good to see you again Jongin! How have you been?"

Kyungsoo stood up and went towards him, gently hugging around him with a smile. Jongin dropped his basketball and squeezed Kyungsoo in the hug with a huge happy smile that advanced into an excited laughter. Ah, Jongin really didn't change at all. 

"Hyung, what brings you back here after all this time?" Jongin asked after the three of them sat down at a small bubble tea shop. Kyungsoo clearly was the one who paid for his friends' orders as well.  
"I just graduated, so I came back home for a little break until I find a job." Kyungsoo replied with a smile.

The mood was bright, yet the two of them could feel that something was wrong because Kyungsoo was being too timid, unlike his usual natural self that they remembered growing up with. They told him how Jongin was the first to enter the local modeling path thanks to his appearances in the dancing studio he has been attending since childhood. Kyungsoo was so proud of them. He was glad that Jongin pulled Sehun with him into dancing and modeling. Even if it's a tricky career that can be difficult, the two of them really are cut for it. They are both tall, handsome, friendly and bubbly, and of course, incredible dancers - which gives them the advantage of good health.

When Jongin and Sehun began talking about their dogs was when Kyungsoo's expression was noticeably saddening. Hearing about Sehun's Vivi being so lazy and obnoxious compared to Jongin's three active and excited curly dogs, made Kyungsoo remember Toben again. Of course the main source of his lonely feeling was because he missed Chanyeol, but Toben was the reason the two even got to know each other to begin with.

"Hyung.. what is with your face? You look like someone broke your heart." Sehun said softly with a worried expression and tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder.  
"Yeah Kyungsoo, who did it? I will make them pay..!" Jongin stood up in his seat and punched into his own palm jokingly a few times before sitting back down with concern.

Kyungsoo chuckled half heartedly and then looked down at his own knees, his expression only becoming even more sorrowful. He took a breath to maintain his cool and after making the two promise that they won't say a word about the subject to anyone, he told them everything that happened from the moment he found Toben in the snowy park.  
Jongin was looking directly at him with focus the entire time, his facial expressions changing according to the events that are being explained. Sehun was listening carefully while sipping on the very last bit of his bubble tea before grabbing Kyungsoo's unfinished one as well. Both of them were surprised when he told them about the threatening texts he recieved at the night of his graduation, and that he skipped the audition because of them.

Kyungsoo had a really hard time holding back his tears when he reached the end of the story, and clenched his hands into fists on his knees. Struggling to remain composed. Talking about it was a bit of a relief for him, but it was also extremely painful to think about how Chanyeol must be losing his mind right now out of worry. He hasn't spoken to him in nearly two whole days. And that's after he didn't show up to such an important audition that Chanyeol prepared just for him.

"This is just wrong! It's so unfair! That person must be crazy or something. Kyungsoo, you have to fix it. I will help you." Jongin said while holding onto Kyungsoo's hand tightly.  
"That's right." Sehun added with a confident nod.  
"Listen, the two of us always end up breaking our phones, so we know a good phone repair shop. We can take your phone there and maybe they could find the real number of the person who threatens you?" Jongin said while taking his own phone out of his pocket to show that it has many scratches and bumps.  
"Ahh! That's right. He is like a magician. The phones always get fixed." Sehun agreed with Jongin and the two stood up.

They wrapped their arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders from both sides and walked back home with him locked in the sandwich like that. It didn't take long to return. Kyungsoo picked his turned off phone from his room and they were back outside on their way to the shop.  
Out of curiousity and mostly worry Kyungsoo turned his phone on to check if any more messages came from the person who threatens him.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo, the director is leaving now. I am sorry, I tried to hold him off for you to show up. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Why aren't you answering me? You don't pick up either.. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Was it too much..? Did you.. hate it? I didn't mean to hurt you.. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo please! Let's meet and sort it out! ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Your apartment is empty..? I'm sorry, I borrowed the key from the building's landlord. Where are you? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo?! Please answer! ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Something is wrong. I know it. ]  
\--  
[ Kim Jongdae: Kyungsoo? Where are you? Chanyeol almost cried on the phone to us. ]  
[ Kim Jongdae: We are worried too. Please let us know you are safe ASAP. ]  
\--  
[ Byun Baekhyun: Did you run away? Chanyeol is freaking out. I think he lost his mind. ]  
[ Byun Baekhyun: You missed the audition too?! Kyungsoo.. This is serious. ]  
\--  
[ Kim Minseok: If anything happened please let us know. We can't reach you anywhere. Chanyeol is going crazy. He said it was his fault, but then changed his mind. What happened? ]  
\--  
[ Kris Wu: CBX told me you are missing. I've sent some people to track your location. If you are able to read this, remember that it will be alright. ]  
[ Kris Wu: I won't tell Junmyeon, I know you wouldn't want him to worry. Be safe. ]  
\--  
[ Unlisted Number: You made the right choice. :) ]  
[ Unlisted Number: I will keep the pictures safe until you move out of your apartment and disappear. :) ]

The phone was blasting with messages at the moment it got connection to the network. Kyungsoo read all the messages while tears started filling his eyes. He quickly wiped them away though. He noticed Sehun was glancing down at the screen when he read the messages so he moved it slightly closer to him to read better. They were nearly at the shop according to Jongin, so Kyungsoo opened the messages he recieved from the threatening person to show the 'Magician' that fixes his friends' phones.

"Are you sure it is a good idea..? There are--... these pictures.." Kyungsoo said nervously, speaking about the pictures of him and Chanyeol kissing.  
"It is. Don't worry." Sehun looked closely at the pictures and then smiled smugly to himself.   
"Yeah, the owner's daughter is now in america to get married to her girlfriend." Jongin said with a reassuring smile and opened the door. 

It was a small shop crowded with mechanical devices and pieces all over the walls, shelves and anywhere they could be placed. There was a small desk in front of the door that leads to the back storage, an old man was sitting behind the desk and tinkering a sort of small remote. Ah, so that is the magician. Judging by his beard, he could be one for real.  
Jongin went ahead and placed his palms on the desk in front of the man, Sehun kept his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and walked closer while staring all around the applications.

"Welcome my young friend, did you throw your phone instead of the basketball again?" The man had a deep voice and a fatherly smile when he looked up at Jongin who replied by shaking his head.  
"I have a serious issue this time.. I hope you can help us. It could be a little dangerous." Jongin was sincere. It's kind of rare to see him being this focused.  
"A dangerous situation? Hmm." The man placed down the remote and turned to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't recognize him. Did he ever visit this shop before?  
"I assume it has something to do with this young man over here." The man guessed correctly, and Kyungsoo stepped forward. After slight hesitation he put the phone in the man's wrinkly palm.  
"I recieved threat messages from an unlisted number. That person could ruin my friend's career. Can you find the number who sent them..?" Kyungsoo asked with a sad yet hopeful tone.  
"I've had some cases like this before... To tell you a secret, I sometimes do these things for the police." Kyungsoo got the feeling that the man understood his desperation.  
"If you have patience I could find you the number. These are very nice pictures they sent you, I'll make sure to keep them on your device. It'd be done by tomorrow." The man added with a little wink.

Kyungsoo felt like the hot balloon of anxiousness deflated in his stomach. He was so relieved. At the moment he has the number it would be a lot easier to get help. The number would lead them to the person who owns the pictures and that means they could be taken away from them and there wont be any material to blackmail Kyungsoo nor Chanyeol with. It's true that yesterday Kyungsoo was jealous of the fact that Kris and Junmyeon were never exposed, but after seeing how dangerous it is, he just feels happy that they never experienced it.

"Do you know any police officers we could talk about this to? Since.. its kind of.. sensitive. And most officers might make it bad..." Sehun suddenly spoke to the man, his arm not letting go of Kyungsoo's shoulder at all.  
"Now that you mention it.. Have I told you I worked for the police on such cases before?" The man asked with a grin. Sehun nodded.  
"Right, there is one officer who was moved here from the chinese department. When he came here to take the last phone I cracked he was kind enough to bring me some baked goods and a coffee. We sat here and spoke for a while before he left, but I can't remember his name." The man spoke while rubbing his messy beard.  
"Ya'll will know who it is, he is young and looks like he is going to fall asleep all the time. Man the cookies he brought were gooood!" His belly began shaking when he laughed.  
"A chinese officer... Thank you then." Sehun bowed his head with a bright smile that could capture the hearts of the whole nation.  
"Thank you very much sir." Kyungsoo gave him a full 90 degrees bow before the three of them left the shop.

Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo spent the rest of the day together. They had a great dinner at a local restaurant that they remember from their childhood and each went to their own home in the neighbourhood. His phone will be returned by tomorrow, along with the real number of the person who threatens to harm Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wished he could tell it all to Chanyeol.. But if he makes any kind of contact with Chanyeol it might demolish his career. After he finds out who the person is, he will go to the police right away to try and find the chinese officer. 

Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol so much. Things might actually become better again. But Kyungsoo was still unable to sleep at night.

 


	11. Station

  
Kyungsoo really needs to find a way to sleep. He hasn't been able to do so for the past few nights and his exhaustion is starting to get at him. The dark circles under his eyes have never been this severe before. When he ate breakfast with his family his father asked him about it as well.. Of course he cannot tell his dad the reason behind his lack of sleep. Not only will it make him worry, but also it's better to keep as many people out of it as possible. The less people involved the harder it is for whoever it is that owns the photos to do threaten Kyungsoo.  
At noon both Jongin and Sehun showed up at the Do residence door. 

"The phone is supposed to be fixed now Hyung~" Sehun called cheerfully and crossed his arm with Kyungsoo's to pull him out on their way. 

Since Kyungsoo's mother was standing at the door with him the two younger ones greeted her with grace before heading out with her son.  
When they arrived at the shop, the 'Magician' welcomed them cheerfully and pulled Kyungsoo's phone out of the drawer of his desk, along with a little written note folded on top of it, and a printed copy of the conversation with the threatener.

"The number is written there. It was a piece of cake, so do not worry about paying me. I turned the service off to do the job, so dont forget to restart it for the service to work again." He explained with a warm tone.  
"I hope this country will understand that love is stronger than any weapon soon." He added with sad yet hopeful seriousness.  
"When we become the political people and have power, Love will win." Sehun replied to him with confidence.  
"I certainly hope so, young man." He laughed full heartedly from Sehun's determination and waved the three goodbye.

Jongin led them to sit near a dog park that is located close to the police station. They sat on the bench together. It is time to check if more messages have been sent to Kyungsoo while the phone was out of service. Kyungsoo would have used Jongin's or Sehun's phones by now to speak with Chanyeol, but it would be too dangerous to contact him, he wouldn't want his good friends to be involved in this mess as well. They are already part of it by knowing about it. The phone finally finished loading, and began buzzing with messages.

[ Kris Wu: Kyungsoo, you went back home? Two of my men tracked you there. Let me know if you need any assistance. ]  
\--  
[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yah, I don't know where you are, I am really worried. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Please just say one thing.. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: It wasn't my fault, right? I miss you. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Toben misses you too, he is sulking all day and so am I. ]  
\--  
[ Kim Minseok: Kris told us you are back home. It's not because of Chanyeol, right? ]  
[ Kim Minseok: I hope not, because if it is, and he finds it out, I think he will just die.. ]  
[ Kim Minseok: Stay safe Kyungsoo, come back soon. ]

Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he saw Kris' message. So Kris really did send people to track him.. Are they watching him right now? What if he will tell them the number and Kris' men could get rid of the pictures without involving the police? It's still too risky. He is confident that Kris would agree to help, because he is in the same situation as Chanyeol on that matter. If it was Junmyeon who ran away all of the sudden all of Korea would be searching for him.

"We should go to that chinese police officer. If the Magician told us about him then he must be good. He tells everyone about his daughter, and if the officer still got praised by him it means the officer could be trusted." Jongin said with seriousness, but quickly got distracted by a man who entered the dog park with a huge golden retriever.  
"That's right." Sehun agreed, Kyungsoo could tell that Sehun was once again looking at the screen of his phone to try and read. 

A heavy sigh left Kyungsoo's lips. He was getting really nervous about approaching the police. It's such a sensitive situation and if the information falls into the wrong hands it could do more damage than the person who is balckmailing him. He knew it is something he has to do, there is no way he's just letting things stay like this when he finally got the number. After a little while of gathering enough courage Kyungsoo started heading to the station. Sehun followed right behind, but had to remind Jongin to come along as well, otherwise the boy would stay watching the dogs for hours.

\---

The station was a small two stories building painted in white. There were four police cars parked outside in the parking lot, and the place looked pretty vacant. That was a good thing, he wouldn't want to wait in line for other people to get taken care of first.  
After a quick check by the guard at the enterance the three entered and headed to the office desks to find the chinese officer. Luckily, on every desk stood a little tag with the name of the officer that the desk belongs to. It didn't take them long to detect the only name that sounded chinese.

"Zhang Yixing..?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, stepping closer to the man sitting to the table that has that name tag on it.  
"Yes? Ah, welcome, have a seat please." The officer looked up and smiled while offering them the chairs. He was in the middle of reading through a big pile of papers.  
"Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo. I.. Ah.. I need your help." Kyungsoo said while the three of them sat down in front of the table.  
"Of course, that's what I'm here for. What can I do for you?" This officer had such a calming voice and aura that Kyungsoo felt like he can really trust him.

Jongin was looking around the station after sitting down, and it seems like he was particularly interested in the shelf that had some little toys and plushies that Children gave the officers through the years. Sehun was sitting quietly on Kyungsoo's other side and looking at the officer with curiousity. Kyungsoo looked to the other desks, most of them were unoccupied, and the background music at the station was another reason to be secure enough to talk about it.

"I am being threatened by a person through messages. They have pictures of me and.. a celebrity.. Uhm.. Kissing.. And they threaten to publish them and ruin their career if I won't stay away." Kyungsoo explained, getting flustered in the middle and stuttering a little bit until the end of the sentence.  
"But please-- Don't write it anywhere.. It's really sensitive because.. The celebrity is.." Kyungsoo continued, but couldn't make eye contact with the officer while he spoke. He wasn't sure, but it felt like his cheeks are reddening.  
"Park Chanyeol." He finally finished, and raised his eyes to see the officer's reaction.

Yixing's eyes widened a little bit, of course. How would anyone be able to guess it would be a male celebrity, and out of all of them, the rising star Park Chanyeol. There wasn't a single person who stayed in South Korea for over a month without hearing about him at least once a day. Kyungsoo noticed that by his side Jongin is doing dance movements with his hands, and on the other side Sehun was gently patting his arm to help him calm. _Ah.._ Kyungsoo's really thankful that they came here with him.

"I understand. Do you have the phone with you? Do you know the number of the threatening person?" Yixing asked with a soft tone, and pulled out a file form out of a drawer.

Kyungsoo handed him the phone with the open conversation, then the note with the phone number and the printed copy of the messages but with a censored version of the pictures. The officer examined the paper of the number with the print, and while scrolling through Kyungsoo's phone it seems like a small smile crept on his lips from seeing the pictures. Kyungsoo felt like the redness on his cheeks will remain there for a while longer. Are these pictures really that good that everyone who sees them ends up smiling?

Yixing continued asking Kyungsoo various questions about the situation, to get as many details as possible from the day the pictures were taken as well. He was so relieved that Yixing was writing everything on paper instead of opening the file on the computer, because it means he is trying to keep it as quiet as possible, he understands the situation. He checked the messages on the phone again, and by accident clicked the backwards button, which brought him to the screen with the recent messages sent to Kyungsoo.

"You have Kris Wu on your contacts?" Yixing asked with such a shock that his voice cracked a little.  
"Ah.. Yes..?" Kyungsoo was puzzled.  
"Young man, you are in luck." He replied with a bigger smile than before.  
"If Kris Wu and his men are in Korea right now then everything is going to be just fine." Yixing said while looking at the latest messages Kris sent Kyungsoo.  
"It seems he already did in two days more than the police would in three weeks." Kyungsoo didn't understand how Kris Wu and the police were even connected, but he felt his anxiety level slowly decreasing.

Yixing gestured the three to wait in their seats, he left the desk and returned with his own cellphone. After a little while of scrolling through it, he began dialing a number through the police's line. Jongin and Kyungsoo sat in silence and watched Yixing, and Sehun was fiddling with his own phone.  
Whoever Yixing called answered really fast, and he began speaking chinese to them. The conversation lasted a while, and Yixing looked down at the hand-written details on the paper from time to time, reading them out to the person on the other side of the line. What is he doing? Kyungsoo was sure this officer could be trusted, but could he be calling someone to tell them about it and expose everything? _No,_ Kyungsoo has to keep himself calm until he finds out exactly what is happening.  
The call ended and Yixing smiled towards Kyungsoo, he looked a little excited even.

"Kyungsoo, right? Your situation is being handled by the best man I know. An older brother of mine, and yours. Wu Yi Fan."  
"W-What? But how..? Wha..?" Kyungsoo was speechless.   
"You've made the right decision coming to me. I will file this case privately straight into the investigation team at the moment Kris' men will get rid of the original pictures. He will let us both know." The officer explained with satisfaction.  
"I will need to keep this printed copy of the conversation. It was a good call to censor the pictures for safety. Saved me some work." He added while stapling the print to the paper he filled with all the details about the case.  
"It will be best for you to wait until the original copies of the pictures are taken care of, before going back to him. I assume you understand why." Yixing is right, until the original copies will be out of the threatener's reach it's better to act as if nothing is happening in case he's being watched.

After thanking Yixing sincerely for his help and support, the three left the station and headed back. When they stopped at the bubble tea shop once again because Sehun's force is unstoppable, Kyungsoo checked his phone again.

[ Park Chanyeol: -A picture of Toben and himself sulking on Chanyeol's couch- ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: Your puppies are missing you. Woof woof. ]  
\--  
[ Kris Wu: I'm glad to hear you are alright, Kyungsoo. Please hold on a little longer until my men get rid of the pictures. ]

Kyungsoo showed Kris' message to Jongin and Sehun and wondered if it will be alright to finally reply, now that things are set in motion, the owner of the photos won't be able to continue the blackmail. He misses all of them so much, this week away from them felt like a year. After a few moments of debate with himself while he was sipping on his bubble tea, he decided that it would be fine to send an answer at least to Kris.

To: Kris Wu  
  -[ Sent: Kris, I don't have a better way to say it, Thank you. ]  
[ Kris Wu: Don't thank me just yet. It isn't over, and I owe you anyway. Consider it pay back. ]  
  -[ Sent: Thank you. Thank you so much. ]

\---

Two more days have passed in which Kyungsoo still wasn't able to sleep properly. He was a lot less tense and anxious in general, but his mind was still constantly clouded by his worries about the giant. He kept recieving random messages from him almost every hour. At first he didn't understand why Chanyeol keeps sending him messages without getting a reply, but only after talking with Sehun and Jongin he understood that Chanyeol is able to see whether the messages he sent were read or not.   
_So Chanyeol is sending all of them just to check if Kyungsoo is alright.._ When he realized it Kyungsoo nearly cried. Oh how he anticipates the moment it will all be over and back to normal.

[ Kris Wu: Kyungsoo, we did it. The photos and all possible copies of them, including the ones on the sender's phone, are deleted. You can come back now. ]  
  -[ Sent: I am eternally grateful to you. Who was that person? ]  
[ Kris Wu: A crazy fan. She paid her friend to get into the university and take pictures of Chanyeol. ]  
[ Kris Wu: My men got into her apartment when she was in shower apperantly, and deleted all sources of the pictures. From the camera, the computer, the cellphone. They found a few printed copies of them as well. It is all clear. ]  
  -[ Sent: I didn't know fans like this existed.. ]  
[ Kris Wu: Thanks to Yixing's cooperation, she will be arrested and brought to court once the investigation team finishes compiling the file. ]  
  -[ Sent: Blackmailing can get someone in jail? ]  
[ Kris Wu: Depends on how severe the situation is. She will most likely not be put in jail. But I'm convinced she will not create such schemes again. ]  
  -[ Sent: Thank you again, Kris. I will be heading back quickly. ]

Kyungsoo hugged his great friends Jongin and Sehun so tight when saying goodbye. It is thanks to their help that it all turned out this way. He asked them to thank the 'Magician' and the kind officer Zhang Yixing again in his sake, and after being given a ride to the train station, he thanked his parents for hosting him. When on the train, Kyungsoo finally allowed himself to listen to music again. He missed Chanyeol's voice so much. Right after picking the perfect song his phone vibrated.

[ Park Chanyeol: Kyungsoo-yah, do you like shrimp chips? Should I buy some for you? ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: I bought them. You better like them haha. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: I miss you. Come back fast. I'm waiting. ]  
[ Park Chanyeol: I will wait for eternity. ]

A chuckle escaped him and a soft pink hue began shining on his cheeks after he read the messages, and though the train ride took more than an hour, Kyungsoo's lips remained smiling even while he was finally napping in his seat. He woke up right on time to get off in his station. Kyungsoo was exhausted, he wasn't able to sleep properly, if at all, for days. The nap in the train only made him feel heavier. He began making his way out of the station and back on the path to Chanyeol's place, and remembered to check his phone again in case there was an update.

[ Crazy Blackmailer: Oh, Do Kyungsoo, you have made a mistake. :) ]  
[ Crazy Blackmailer: Since you can't stay away from him, I will make sure nobody will ever be close to him again. :) ]

_What? What does that mean?_  
Kyungsoo's heart began racing in his chest, and his mind started falling into a turmoil of questions. He wanted to go straight into Chanyeol's house to begin with, he has the key as well afterall. But after this message there is even more reason for it. He started walking faster through the streets. He felt his legs were shaking from exhaustion but he only kept going faster and faster. Only one more block and he is there.  
He doesn't know what the messages mean at all. But there is one thing he does know.

_Chanyeol is in danger._

 


	12. Hug Me

  
The pounding in his head became nearly unbearable by the time Kyungsoo finally reached Chanyeol's house. This is odd, there are no paparazzi outside at all. Does that mean Chanyeol isn't there?  
Kyungsoo opened the gate with his given keys, and once he unlocked the main door, little Toben ran straight to him. Kyungsoo was still breathing pretty heavily from getting to the house so fast, but seeing Toben gave him immidiate relief.

"Toben..Oh I missed you so much..!" He wrapped his arms around the pup and hugged him tight, recieving licks all over his face as an answer. It's so good to be back.  
"Chanyeol isn't here, right..?" Kyungsoo sighed and put him down before entering to look around the living room. Ah.. the smell of Chanyeol's house is so good. But it's not the time for it.

Kyungsoo has to be quick. He picked the phone out of his pocket and dialed. The other side of the line picked up after one ring.

"Kyungsoo!! Hey!! Wow I'm so glad you're alright.. Where are you? What happened?" Baekhyun's voice sounded happy.  
"Baekhyun--"  
"Wait, wait, let me put you on speaker, Jongdae and Minseok are here with me."  
"Baekhyun I don't have time--"  
"HEYY KYUNGSOO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? WE MISSED YOUU!" The three of them began talking all together and it was impossible to understand what they are saying.  
"STOP!!" Kyungsoo shouted into the phone, his heart rate increasing when he thinks about the fact that he might be wasting precious time because of this.  
"..." They all shut up right away.  
"Where is Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo spoke softer again.  
"Uh.. I think he is in a fansign or something right now." Jongdae replied.  
"But where? I need to get there fast..!"  
"Why? What is happening Kyungsoo?" Minseok's tone was concerned.  
"Chanyeolie is in danger!" He didn't even care that his voice cracked.

Kyungsoo heard a little bit of background noise coming from the phone but shortly after Baekhyun's voice was heard again.

"He's at ___, we'll speak to the managers, good luck Kyungsoo. Please be safe!"  
"Thank you Baekhyun." Kyungsoo thanked him sincerely over the phone and ended the call.

He quickly said goodbye to Toben before leaving Chanyeol's place and running once again. The place is about fifteen minutes away if he would run. That would do, he has to get there as fast as he can. Whoever that fan may be is having all the advantage, not only was she there before Kyungsoo even arrived to Seoul, but in a fansigns the fans are able to communicate with the idols face to face and give them gifts or hold their hands. It would be too dangerous if she is allowed to get this close to Chanyeol!

While running through the streets Kyungsoo felt like his body was falling apart. His legs were hanging onto the very last strength and his lungs were exploding in his chest. If only he could have slept properly while being at home maybe he could even run faster. He should try to contact Chanyeol himself. Maybe somehow his phone is still on him for some reason during the signing. Kyungsoo dialed his number with high hopes, but what he heard didn't surprise him. 

"The number you called is unavailable at the moment, plea--" He hung it up. There's no point leaving a message or texting either if Chanyeol can't see it right away. His last chance is to try and contact Kris again. Wasn't the police supposed to stop and arrest that crazy "fan" at the moment the pictures were gone? It would make sense that she still has her phone, because Kris' men aren't official government workers and do not have the right to take it from her, but why is she still roaming freely? Kyungsoo called Kris this time, it was answered after two rings.

"Hello? Kyungsoo?" It wasn't Kris speaking, it was..  
"Professor?" Kyungsoo huffed into the call.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around in a while, are you working out? You sound out of breath."  
"Junmyeon-- I need to talk with Kris-- Right now!"  
"He is showring at the moment, what is it? I'm sure I can help." It sounded like he was smiling. So he really didn't know anything about the threats.  
"Junmyeon, I am sorry but I have to--! Chanyeol is in danger and I need help--!" 

There was silence for a moment, before Kyungsoo heard a door being knocked on, and a water stream stopping. He heard Junmyeon's voice echoing in a room but it was inaudible.

"Kyungsoo, what do you need?" It was Kris now.  
"Please save Chanyeol--! He's at a fansign--! The girl is there--!" Kyungsoo barely managed to say between the huffs.  
"You're on your way there? I'll get my men. Kyungsoo, be careful." He hung up.

\---

When Kyungsoo got to the right location he saw a crowd of fangirls and a bunch of paprazzi gathered outside. How is he supposed to get inside through all of this? Well, he has to find a way. Time is ticking and he doesn't even know how long he has. Kyungsoo ran right into the crowd, and the paparazzi who have been tracking Chanyeol and knew about Kyungsoo's connection with him began surrounding him and actually being helpful by pushing everyone else away.

Kyungsoo was surprised by the path that opened in front of him thanks to the photographers' help and ran right inside. It was easy to find the correct auditorium of the event because there were signs hanging everywhere that directed to it. The door to enter was guarded by a woman who was most likely there just to make sure whoever entered had a ticket. Kyungsoo approached her, still out of breath, but it seems like she recognized him as well, because without neither of them saying a word she moved aside and allowed him to enter. Being known really makes it easy for the celebrities doesn't it.

He pushed the door open a little too violently, and it made a loud noise inside the auditorium. Some of the fans that were seated and waiting for their turn to go to Chanyeol looked at him surprised and began whispering with each other. Kyungsoo felt the sweat running down the back of his neck when he ran towards the stage where the signing table was located. He couldn't even see Chanyeol from behind the bunch of fangirls that were in the line on stage. Kyungsoo gulped nervously and ran towards the stage, passing into the waiting line. But the fangirls didn't keep quiet about it, they began pushing him away and shouting at him to get to the back of the line. Even the bouncer that allowed only five fans on the stage at a time didn't allow him to pass.

"Please--! You don't understand--!"  
"I'm sorry pal, you have to wait in line like the rest."  
"But Chanyeol is--!"  
"Move, now, or you'll be escorted out."

Kyungsoo felt the blood in his veins boil when he was pushed aside. But this time he was finally able to see Chanyeol on the stage. He was sitting calmly by the table and signing albums from the fans, talking with them and smiling genuinely. _Ah.. He really loves his fans._ It somewhat made Kyungsoo feel a little better to just see Chanyeol there.   
Was he wrong? Is the threatener not there at all? If that's the case then it will be the best news he'd get today. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, a little noisy from the screaming fangirls, but fine.

It was all good until the moment he noticed one fan on the stage is looking directly at him with a wide smile. So wide that it appeared twisted even. That fan was holding a small bag with what looked like a gift for Chanyeol and her cellphone in the other hand. Kyungsoo kept looking at her with suspicion and saw that her eyes were directed to the phone.

[ Crazy Blackmailer: He is mine. :) ]

Kyungsoo checked his buzzing phone right away. _It can't be.._  
The girl put her phone inside her pocket, and held the gift bag with both hands, except one hand was inside it. But if she is holding the bag to give it to him.. _why is her hand inside of it?_  
Kyungsoo's heart began racing yet again, his breath was still not fully recovered either, and it was nearly her turn to stand right in front of Chanyeol. It's her, it's definitely her. None of the other fans paid attention to him at all after he was pushed aside, but she is giving him the creeps by staring right into his eyes with such a scary expression, and he just saw that she was the one who texted him this whole time. _Oh no.. It is her turn now.._ What can he do?

Ten thousand possibilities of actions popped altogether in Kyungsoo's head, he couldn't make sense out of any of them. It felt like time was slowing down when he watched how the girl is standing in front of Chanyeol, smiling at him oh so innocently as he signs her album.

_No.. No, NO!_

Her hand was sliding outside of the bag she carried, and Kyungsoo saw a metalic shine coming from the object that she was holding in her palm. Chanyeol was busy singing, he didn't look towards her, he wouldn't be able to move if she attacks him!

"CHANYEOL!!" Kyungsoo shouted from the top of his aching lungs before pulling himself on the stage and rushing to the girl. 

It felt like everything happened in slow motion. He saw Chanyeol's head raising up to find the source of the familiar voice that shouted at him, he saw the girl's arm pulling back to gain more force before it began extanding right towards Chanyeol's neck. The sharp object, that Kyungsoo could now identify as an actual knife, was moving closer and closer to Chanyeol.

Is it the end?

 

 

 

\---

The knife barely scraped the surface of Chanyeol's skin before Kyungsoo's body managed to knock the girl down on the floor sideways. The knife flew out of her palm and slid over the slippery stage right next to a big cardboard sign of a commercial. Everyone in the auditorium were stunned before some girls began screaming and running away from the stage. The bouncer quickly ran close and blocked Chanyeol from approaching closer to the two of them.

All that crazy blackmailer did was lay there underneath Kyungsoo in surprise. She gave him a deadly glance before screaming and shouting as if he was attacking her. Kyungsoo's body was aching so badly, everything was painful. His legs, arms, lungs, heart and head. He was dizzy and weak, but he wouldn't let this girl move until he knows Chanyeol is safe.

Only a few moments later the door of the auditorium blasted open and a whole squad of police officers ran inside and up on the stage. Two of them removed Kyungsoo from the girl, and two others grabbed the girl tightly by the arms and dragged her outside. She was screaming and struggling to free herself. She shouted curses and more threats in Kyungsoo's direction before disappearing behind the door.

The two cops who held Kyungsoo let him go right away. One of them directed Kyungsoo to the back of the stage and the other took out a plastic bag and sealed the girl's weapon inside it. Kyungsoo recieved a quick physical check from the cop before the officer thanked him and left. The area became quiet while the rest of the fangirls were told to reform the line for the event to continue. All of Chanyeol's staffs and workers who already heard about Kyungsoo from Chanyeol himself and the management, gave him some water and let him rest in the dressing room until Chanyeol's job is done.

_He did it.. Kyungsoo made it in time.. Chanyeol is safe now._

[ Byun Baekhyun: Did you find him? Is everything alright? ]  
  -[ Sent: Yes. It's over. ]  
[ Byun Baekhyun: Woooooo! ]  
\--  
[ Kim Jongdae: Baekhyun said you did it !! Welcome back Kyungsoo :3 ]  
\--  
[ Kim Minseok: Waah, I'm relieved. I'm glad everything is alright. ]  
[ Kim Minseok: Next time we meet you have to tell us the whole story. ]  
\--  
[ Kris Wu: I was told you got there right on time. I apologize I haven't put heavier protection in the fansign. ]  
  -[ Sent: You're the last one that needs to apologize.. Thank you Kris. ]

\---

"Kyungsoo-yah..!" A voice woke him up from the nap he unconsciously fell into on the couch in the dressing room.  
"Chanyeolie...?" Was his mumbled response before he felt warmth wrapping around him. 

Ah.. It smelled so good.. Like wild flowers and honey. The scent his brain memorized so well. Kyungsoo didn't even need to open his eyes to understand what is happening. Chanyeol's arms were around him, stroking his back slowly. He felt weight resting on his shoulder and knew it was Chanyeol's head. Without a second to waste Kyungsoo let himself adjust the position so he was leaning against the other's body.

"I missed you so much Kyungsoo.. I honestly did.. Ah.. Kyungsoo-yah.." Chanyeol spoke so softly and emotionally, Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he is going to cry. But he finally opened his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Chanyeolie.." He mumbled before the tears started gathering in his eyes uncontrollably. He felt himself choke a little on the urge to cry before giving in and hiding his face into Chanyeol's chest.   
"Ssh.. It isn't your fault. It's all okay now."

Kyungsoo cried. He cried for quite a long time all the while Chanyeol was holding him protectively and stroking his back with affection. It was the first time Kyungsoo cried like this in years. These tears didn't appear out of sadness, they rushed out because of happiness and relief. Because of everything that Kyungsoo had to bottle in this entire time to stay strong and keep Chanyeol safe. 

On their way back Chanyeol explained that since he knew Kyungsoo was safe enough to read the messages he sent him, he allowed himself to take care of Kyungsoo's apartment in secret. He emptied it out of content, selling everything, and finished Kyungsoo's deal with the landlord. At first Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to do, since he has no place to stay in anymore, and not enough money for a hotel on such a short notice. The smile on Chanyeol's face made him realize that the solution to that is clear.   
Kyungsoo only stayed in Chanyeol's place overnight once, and the two of them were sleeping on the sofa. But something told him Chanyeol probably has better plans.

When they arrived at Chanyeol's house Toben greeted the two of them with excitement. It was already evening. Kyungsoo suggested he'd cook something for them since he is being hosted, but Chanyeol didn't let him move a muscle around the house, except for tying the apron for him. Chanyeol cooked them a simple light meal and didn't even allow Kyungsoo to clean the dishes afterwards. Kyungsoo felt like some sort of royal spawn being treated like this. 

Kyungsoo showered in the bathroom connected to Chanyeol's bedroom, and after wearing the pajamas that Chanyeol let him borrow, the giant didn't let him set a step on the ground anymore. He leaned down and wrapped his long limbs behind Kyungsoo, pulling him up in the air like a princess and bringing him to Chanyeol's own luxurious double bed. At first Kyungsoo protested, he can't possibly sleep in Chanyeol's bed and make him sleep somewhere else. He will be just fine on the couch as well. He really wanted to refuse, but when he saw Chanyeol sliding his shirt off before entering the bathroom his words were swallowed.

He was so tired, but he knows he can't sleep without listening to Chanyeol's music. How embarrassing would it be if Chanyeol saw him listening to his music now.. So Kyungsoo just waited for Chanyeol to be done.  
The giant entered the bedroom wearing only the bottom half of his pajamas, and smiled widely before diving into bed. The two of them were lying in front of each other on their sides. Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol's eyes were glistening with happiness. His big palm made its way onto Kyungsoo's cheek and jaw. He could feel his thumb gently stroking over his skin.

"Kyungsoo.. I will take care of you. Just stay by me, deal?" Kyungsoo thought he is going to melt. Chanyeol's voice was so gentle and deep. He smiled a little, knowing that Chanyeol is most likely able to see the pink on his cheeks.  
"Deal."  
"Kyungsoo.. We will find a way and we will be safe, alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kyungsoo.."  
"Yeah?"

Chanyeol leaned in closer to him, his hands slowly sliding over Kyungsoo's sides and behind his back. He felt himself being pulled towards Chanyeol, and even though his heart beat was getting faster, and his shyness was still very much present, he didn't try to stop it. He didn't move away. He didn't push Chanyeol off. All Kyungsoo did was look at Chanyeol's face from up close, his eyes wandering over every little detail he could see in the darkness. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo followed along automatically and felt his eyelids closing shut. They kissed once. They kissed twice, and thrice, and it only kept going on and on. Each kiss was slow, soft and warm. Each kiss was filled with so much love. Each kiss was a silent promise between the two of them. Kyungsoo felt himself soothe down and relax into the mattress. Chanyeol's arm pulled the blanket above their intertwined bodies. 

"I love you."

\---

It's been long since the incident. Kyungsoo succeeded his audition into the company, and Chanyeol began helping him work on his first piece right away. It was a great success that captured millions of hearts all over the country.  
The two have advanced and joined forces, labeling themselves as a duo. They released their first album named "Beethoven" that topped all of the music charts, and appeared together in endless variety shows. They've had several collaboration stages with CBX, and even preformed with Kris in china for a special festival.

Their relationship has grown stronger and developed into proper domesticity. When they took their first vacation together Chanyeol ordered a special gift for Kyungsoo and himself -matching soundwave rings. They don't wear it out often to avoid attracting too much attention and suspicion. It felt like they were a real family with Toben, they don't need any papers or ceremonies to know that nothing will tear them apart anymore.

Every night the two relax together. They always have things to talk about. They never get bored. Chanyeol's bedroom has been upgraded with a new closet filled with Kyungsoo's clothes, that most if not all, were brought to him by the giant himself.   
Tonight is their first anniversary together but they had a longest most tiresome day, so they decided to cancel the celebration plans and just head to bed.

"Your Chanyeolie missed you today.."  
"Mmh.. Just because I changed your contact name on my phone to 'My Chanyeolie' doesn't mean you need to talk in third person.."  
"Your Chanyeolie is so happy he can't help it."   
"Yah.. Stop it.." Kyungsoo mumbled sleepily, but ended up chuckling when Chanyeol's arms pulled him against his body.  
"Happy anniversary, Kyungsoo." His voice is deep and soothing.

Chanyeol placed soft kisses all over Kyungsoo's face while they were cuddling together in bed. On his nose, forehead, cheeks, chin and a few warm ones on the lips before a familiar hum began playing in Kyungsoo's ears while he was drifting away into dreams. The only thing that could put Kyungsoo to sleep.

_It was Chanyeol singing his own cover of "Hug Me"._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story ever!  
> I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it just as I did!
> 
> Please let me know how you felt and what you think of it ♡


End file.
